Five Years Past
by ADSharpe
Summary: Sequeal to Four Years Past. Love is in the air at Hogwarts but a darkness is still looming.
1. Journey

**Chapter 1**  
**Journey**

The fresh aroma of the autumn foliage drifted through the refreshing cool mist of the occult platform that was precariously placed between platform nine and ten. Peacefully unaware to the muggles that went about their dull everyday lives, no knowing that metres away from them was a vast population of wizards and witches bidding farewell to their adolescents. Owls hooted. Cats purred and the students cheered. They were all going home.  
One of them was running along platform 9 though. His long blonde hair rushing behind him as his blue eyes darted around him. The clock ticked 10:59am. Luke Morgan started panicking. He flinched as he ran through the magic barrier. Someone was coming back through though and he hit them head on and tumbled out of the barrier with his luggage falling around him. It took him awhile to get orientated again and when he did the train was already moving. There was however, an open door on the train. Without thinking he did a bit of déja vu and he found himself lying on his front on the compartment floor panting.  
"Are you going to start every year like this?" a soft mesmerising girl's voice said.  
Luke uncurled himself and stood up and gazed into the golden eyes of Sky. The waist length silver hair brushed against the floor as she bent over to get Luke's luggage. They looked into each others eyes again and when the blue met the gold, their heads moved together and the lips embraced with one another.  
The walked hand in hand down the corridor as the green lush grass blurred by them out the window. Pupils darted from one side of the corridor to another trying to reunite with friends they've been away from for a few weeks. Luke finally found a cosy secluded compartment at the back without any public interference. The sat down next to each other, Luke put his feet up on the chair opposite him and Sky curled up on the seat they were on and rested her head on Luke's shoulder.  
They spoke from London to Cumbria without stopping when a boy who was unfamiliar to both of them entered. He was a elder boy wearing faded Gryffindor robes that stopped a his ankles, the head boy badge gleaming from his chest were the sunshine reflected. He got out a piece of parchment and read aloud.  
"Is there a Luke Morgan here or a Sky Lestrange, Or perhaps you know where they are." he read to the window.  
"Yeah that's us"  
He sat down on the seat opposite and withdrew a metal tin from his robe pocket. It creaked open and he took out two silver objects. One with a badger encrusted logo with the words PREFECT edged across it and the other with a green snake encrusted with the words PREFECT on it. He handed them to them as the gazed with amazement. He sat there for half and hour explaining the rules to them as they nodded to him. He got up and glided out with mere satisfaction. Luke and Sky gazed at each other surprised and hugged each other while saying simultaneously,  
"Well done"  
They laughed at there joint speech and resumed their original position with a sense of pride now in them.  
They were now gliding into Scotland as Luke had the feeling as he was being watched. He defiantly heard giggling coming from somewhere. He gazed around at the wall opposite. Was it his imagination or was there a tiny hole magically put there to spy on him? He pondered for a moment and almost jumped out of his seat when the compartment door opened. Standing on the doorway a mere 5 foot tall girl stood there beaming into the compartment as a cat purred in her arms. Her eyes darted between Luke and Sky happily as though they had jus given her a great Christmas present. Amethyst sat opposite them and spoke.  
"Hey! How was your holida…is that! A..Prefect badge!" she gasped.  
Luke chuckled as Sky replied "Yeah, my holiday was great, nothing much to do, just stayed in France, and yes, we just got them like an hour ago, I'm still in shock!"  
She smiled towards Luke as he opened his mouth, she felt like kissing it, instead she listened without temptation.  
" My holiday was fine Amy, I wasn't expecting the badge, it just…Wow." was all he could manage to say  
"Oh my gosh that's great you two!" Amethyst bounced up and hugged them. "Hey, I'm trying out for quidditch this year, chaser!" she grinned.  
"Wow, cool, I might try for Seeker." Luke replied happily.  
The train started to slow down and the lights were lit in the corridor. The three changed into their robes in separate compartments. Luke stayed in the one he was in as he got undressed. The giggling got louder and Luke swore someone was watching him. He pointed his wand at the hole and said.  
"Stupify!"  
Gasps were emitted and Luke got dressed in peace. The train stopped and the three of them stepped off the train gracefully.  
A little way back a girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes and slightly tanned skin followed in the shadow of Luke. Her eyes gazed lovingly into the back of his head but turned into talons when she looked at Sky next to him especially at that moment when he bent down to kiss her. Shireen doubled back and retched into the nearby bush at the sight of it. She was repulsed at them. And she would do anything to get back together with Luke. She pointed her long arm with her red chestnut wand gripped tightly in her hand at Sky's back.  
"Rictusempra" she mumbled.  
Sky didn't react in the way that she should. Her shield charm worked as she stared back at the attacker. He eyes were slits and her face like an eagles. Luke glanced at her. Was this the veela side to her? He stepped in from of Sky without noticing Shireen, not knowing his ex was right behind him glaring at them both. He hugged Sky tightly and she closed her eyes as she slid back into her normal form.  
"Thanks" she muttered.  
"Don't mention it" replied Luke. They got in the carridge together with Amethyst and the Thestrals which were now very clear to them, no thanks to Azura for that one, trundled along into the dark and winding path. This was a first for Amethyst due to her only being in second year. She smiled up at them both and then fixed her eyes up to the light emitting castle that beamed gently and happily at them. Home at last.


	2. Stalked by Shireen

**Chapter 2**  
**Stalked by Shireen

* * *

**

The last beam of bright golden sunshine shone through the tiny hole in the dark gathering clouds, onto the clock tower of Hogwarts castle. Tiny droplets of liquid precipitated from the clouds into a slow moving carriage containing a group of close friends. Two of them held hand in hand as they snuggled up together under the dark clouds. Amethyst hummed to herself in the opposite seat to Luke and Sky. Hogwarts darkened and the lights inside illuminated the grounds.  
A few metres behind Luke's carriage, her face illuminated from the castle sat Shireen. Her eyes deep with envy.  
It happened years ago. It happened in muggle primary school. She was happily with Luke. He was like heaven to her. But one year, Luke didn't come back. He left in the middle of secondary school without trace. Shireen sought to find him. She discovered the letter that her mum had hidden from her for a year. Telling Shireen that she was to be going to a wizarding school. Where magic was possible. Where you could do anything imaginable. And now here she was. Trudging along in the carriage behind Luke. Starting at him lovingly.  
The last morsel of light was swallowed by the clouds and the carriages came to a stop. Luke jumped out the carriage and offered out his hand to Sky as Amethyst just hopped out the other side. They walked up the grounds in silence still laughing and joking together. Lily Blacksworth caught up with them and engaged Amethyst in conversation. Her rosy cheeks tried to show themselves in the dark, her blonde hair sweeping in front of her eyes. As they were walking through the entrance hall, Amethyst and Lily finished their conversation about cats and sat opposite other at their respective tables. Luke however embraced Sky and kissed her lightly on the hand and went to sit at the Hufflepuff table away from her. Sky giggled and skipped gracefully towards the very end of the Slytherin table.  
From the top table a new teacher stood up. He was very young, not much older than them. He tripped as he made his way to the podium.  
"Welcome Hogwarts, to the opening feast. First things first. Introductions. I am Professor Longbottom, the new Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff. Professor Sprout has gone travelling in South America for exotic plants and will be away for the whole year. Professor McGonagall however is late due to an emergency appointment with the Ministry of Magic. Now, let me introduce, the new first years!"  
A small group of tiny pupils staggered into the hall, their heads bobbing in all different directions, taking everything in. Someone even fell over because their head was turning to fast. An odd one out stood there though. About two foot taller than the first years stood Shireen gazing around the tables. Seeking out Luke. Glee filled her eyes to see Luke and Sky were in different houses. Now all she had to do was get into the yellow house and then Luke was hers. She smiled.  
The sorting was quicker than Luke remembered. Then again 4 houses were sorted last time. Shireen sat on the crooked three legged stool and the hat was placed on her head. The hat spoke:  
"Hmm, difficult, I foresee three houses which best suit you. But which one suits you more…"  
It thought for a minute or so. Pondering. Then at last it spoke, "SLYTHERIN" it shouted to the hall"  
Luke laughed. He had recognised her. But he didn't respond with terror, he responded with amusement that she had got into the school. When Luke was with Shireen, Luke seemed to remember how obsessive Shireen was and how annoying she was. Hogwarts had gotten him away from that and now someone else was probably Shireen's problem.  
They were called for bed and Luke got up. He groaned remembering that since he was prefect now, he had to guide the first years out. He was hoping to sneak out of the hall and go to the Kiss Kupboard as Luke and Sky called it. He sighed and called out to the first years.  
Across the hall however newly sorted Shireen was hurling trouble and abuse at Sky. Sky cringed.  
"WHAT DO YOU EVEN SEE IN LUKE, WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM, WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T" were the sort of questions being yelled. Sky took it like water under a bridge and told Shireen.  
"Look, if you keep shouting at me like this or talk to me about Luke I'll give you a detention!" Sky said coolly.  
Shireen scowled, but moved away into the crowd of first year. The hall emptied and the prefects moved out with the first years. Sky and Luke both led the first years down into the dungeons and before they split up, Luke and Sky kissed each other quickly. Out of the corner of Luke's eye he could see Shireen go red, not out of embarrassment but out of anger. Her wand switched in her had but nothing came out of it. Luke led the first years right and Sky turned left.  
The first day ended.  
The Kiss Kupboard had small engravings of where Luke and Sky were last year. They had draped it in red curtain all the way round with a permanent sticking charm. A small dingy pink table was propped up against the far wall. Small tea lights littered it. It was their broom cupboard. Untouched. Luke and Sky met there every morning before breakfast last year and the tradition had not ended. Sky stood waiting there as Luke opened the cupboard. She smiled and the cupboard closed. Behind the tapestry next to the door a extendable ear was slid under the door. Shireen listened intently to them. But was disappointed when all she could hear was their heavy breathing.  
Breakfast was uneventful as usual. Sky went back to her usual seat with Luke on the hufflepuff table. People don't usually sit in their normal seats at breakfast. It wasn't until she had been shouted at by Professor McGonagall for not being able to find her to give her timetable too. She scowled at McGonagall and winked at Luke as she walked back over to the right table.  
At the Slytherin table, Shireen stood up and walked over behind Luke. She crouched out of sight of Sky. She was eyed the back of him for a second and then spun him round quickly and started to make out with him as Sky looked over.


	3. Facing Foes

**Chapter 3**  
**Facing Foes

* * *

**

It happened in an instance. Sky stood up with brute force and stamped over to Luke. With all her might she slapped Shireen hard in the face, forcing her to fall over. Again, Sky's face turned into a sort of bird of prey like creature. Shireen gasped and cowered in fear. But Shireen was a good actor. She wasn't really scared. For when she left the great hall she giggled to herself and brushed her finger on her lip. She was pleased with herself. Now all she need was to have potions and then Luke would be hers. Sky spent the next 5 minutes decontaminating Luke's lip by kissing it with her own.  
The day, uneventful up until lunch. Lunch was when Shireen got her revenge. She had planned it out. She sat smiling at the Slytherin table, watching Luke as usual. The mud like substance was swirled in a goblet. She added the hair she plucked from Sky when she was sleeping and added it to the drink. One sip.  
Luke looked anxiously round the hall, looking for Sky. She was not in her usual seat. Her voice echoed behind him.  
"What's up boyfriend?" her voice said.  
Luke turned to see her. He grimaced a bit. That wasn't Sky's normal speech… She never spoke like that. Nevertheless Luke spoke back.  
"Not much, erm I need to go…to Defence against the dark arts now…See you at dinner."  
"NO, kiss me first, I love you babe!"  
Luke knew this was not Sky. For last year Sky had said she detested the word 'Babe'. Luke stared into her eyes. Her beauty was still there. But it was not Sky's 'Voice'. So he ran. He ran out the hall. Sky's eyes widened and she ran full pelt after him, shoving past another Slytherin girl, pushing her over to the ground. Sky's eyes fixed on Luke.  
In the darkness of the Kiss Kupboard, the real Sky stirred. Her eye black and her nose bleeding. She sat up, shaken. She staggered to her feet and creaked open the cupboard door. Light burst into her eyes. The red blood now seeped through the silver of her hair.  
A thickly built boy of 7th year stood at the opposite side of the corridor with his girlfriend by his side, both sporting Slytherin robes. His girlfriend looked at Sky and then whispered into her boyfriends ear. Her boyfriend bulked up his muscles and marched over to where Sky was.  
"Do you fink it's funny, pushing over ma babe early! DO YOU?" he snarled.  
Sky squinted at him and to his girlfriend.  
"I've…never seen your," Sky hiccupped blood "girlfriend in my life."  
"DON'T LIE TO ME. I'M KYLE LAFARGE!" he screamed in her face. He punched her nose hard and pushed her to the ground. Sky screamed in agony as her nose slightly deformed. Tears added to the blood in the hair. Kyle's girlfriend, Ella Frank giggled in the corner. Kyle briefly hugged her and walked away annoyed. Ella laughed and stomped on Sky's nose making it even worse.  
In the distance, Luke was still running through the corridors. He swerved round Sky not really noticing, but he saw the silver hair. He turned and ran to her. He then pointed his wand at the fake Sky and stupefied her. He bent down and picked the real Sky up and carried her carefully to the hospital wing.  
Shireen was grinning gleefully for the rest of the day. She was delighted to see Luke alone. Luke glanced at her, pure loathing in his eyes. He left dinner straight away and walked to the owlery alone. He didn't know why he was going to the owlery. He just…felt like it. He stared out across the grounds. The mountain waterfalls glinted in the amber light of the sunset. A gentle breeze tickled Luke's face. The ground was hard. He felt like hitting something… Like flying off…And leaving the worries behind. The answer was right in front of him. The bare boards of the quidditch pitch looked ghostly but warming. Luke grinned and ran through the underground passage under the owlery to the training ground where the entrance of the quidditch pitch was. He smiled and grabbed one of the school's broomsticks and a beaters bat. Amethyst saw him from a distance and skipped over to him merrily.  
"Wotcher doing?" she asked happily.  
Luke thought for a second. "Hey, Amethyst, do you want to help me release the bludgers and set up the pumpkin figures?"  
"Sure!" Amethyst beamed, she grabbed a broomstick and they walked to the pitch in silence.  
The evening breeze was the most relaxing thing in the world according to Luke. Especially when you were flying slowly through it on a broom. Amethyst charmed pumpkin dummies to fly around Luke while Luke hit the bludger towards them. He actually hit the pumpkin on the first hit. And the second. And the third.  
"You should try out to be beater Luke!" Amethyst called from about 50 feet away.  
"You think?"  
"Yeah totally! It's getting a bit dark, shall we head in?"  
Luke nodded and they flew down to the ground. They left the quidditch gate and looked round the training ground.  
"Want to fly to the viaduct entrance?" asked Amethyst  
"Yeah sure, I'm not in the mood really to walk"  
They mounted the brooms and set of slowly. The sun was just about to fall under the mountains. The red light brightened the faces of Luke and Amethyst. They flew slowly over the greenhouses and round the transfiguration courtyard. Luke, who was bored decided to do a vertical climb up the astronomy tower and flew right through the top dodging the staircase and out the other side. He descended back towards Amethyst who waited patiently for him to arrive. She smiled at him again and they again set off over the viaduct entrance and landed on the viaduct itself. They stowed the broomsticks away and made their way down to the dormitory. Luke didn't forget what Amethyst had said. And he decided that he would try out. No harm in a little quidditch.


	4. Badger's Eagle

**Badger's Eagle**  
**Chapter 4

* * *

**

The bleary sun burst through the clouds and light up Hogwarts in an instance. A small patch of sunlight shone on the Hufflepuff Dormitory floor, the dust in the sunlight gently floating by. Amethyst's hazel eyes woke suddenly but blissfully. The sun aimed it's light on Amethyst's golden sheets at that moment that glowed and brightened the dorm. She jumped out of bed, a bright grin gleaming on her face. She threw on her Hufflepuff robes that she designed herself. The robe was now a blazer and she wore a small yellow shirt with tights that went down to her patterned yellow converses. Her long hair tied back in a ponytail. She grabbed her doodled on bookbag and skipped merrily out the door to the great hall.  
The great hall gleamed brighter today than it had been any other day this term. The sun reflected in every goblet and plate. The hall was bathed in the golden suns' glow. Amethyst glided through the hall like an angel.

Everyone dimmed out of focus and into the darkness. Only one person shone. Amethyst. Her perfect figure. Her glorious smile. Her clothing. Everything about her was perfect. Justin's blue eyes followed her hazel. However she was not looking at him. He needed to get her attention somehow. But how?

Amethyst jumped into her seat at breakfast carefully scanning the hall. Lily was the only one she knew here. But the tanned boy sitting next to her was staring at her lovingly. She looked away quickly but suppressed a grin. She glanced round again and blushed red against the pale complexion. He was still staring. He too had gone red. Amethyst jumped suddenly as the giant bell boomed across the grounds. She hopped out her seat, gathered her books that were carelessly spread out across the table and hurried off out the door.

She turned out of sight. Light and sound returned to the hall. Justin glanced around the hall to see he was alone. He cursed under his breath and ran away to charms. Only then did he realise he was now walking behind her. The sunlight sparkled in her hair which made her even more alluring. The bag that held numerous amounts of books crumbled under the immense weight and split at the bottom. Books spewed onto the stone floor of the viaduct which emitted a large bang that vibrated off the surrounding walls.

Bang.

Amethyst wheeled round on the spot and located the source of the noise. The tanned boy from breakfast was piling up his books looking frustrated. Amethyst skipped over to him anxiously and said in a curious voice,  
"Needing any help?"

Justin was startled. He looked up into her curious face. His voice cracked as he spoke.  
"No, I should be fine"  
He waved his wand and the hole in his bag fixed itself. He tucked the books away back into his bag and looked up again. She was already a few metres away now. He chucked his bag over his back and ran to catch up.  
"Hey, I'm Justin"

"Amethyst or Amy whichever one" Amethyst replied. She let him walk with her to charms class. They spoke non-stop all the way. They reached the small charms class door but as Amethyst was just about to open the door, Justin pulled her back.  
"What the…"

Justin kissed her on the cheek before she said 'heck'. He looked at her stunned face. But before Justin could apologise, Amethyst kissed him passionately back on the lips. They could have stayed there for longer. It wasn't till the angry voice of Professor Flitwick came from behind Justin.  
"Is this a love school or a magic school! Get into class Amethyst and you, whoever you are, you better get going to your class." He said.  
Justin braved one last kiss on the cheek before running off to divination.

Amethyst tried to suppress a glare at Professor Flitwick. Either that or kick him in the head because he was that small. She stormed into the class and slammed her books down. Professor Flitwick shot her a warning look.

The day swiftly passed. Faster than usual. Just to see Amethyst again. Justin had something to show her. Something magical. For her knew some of the secrets of the castle. He waited for her to finish eating dinner. Finally she set her knife and fork down and he strolled over to her.  
"I have something to show you, do you want to come with me?" he asked softly.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"You'll see" he grinned.

Amethyst walked gently through the corridors with him. Her first boyfriend stood beside her. She slowly took his hand wondering if he would reject it. He didn't, he grasped it instead. They had reached the darkening seventh floor corridor. Amethyst watched curiously as he walked backwards and forwards three times deep in concentration. Amethyst gasped as a door appeared in the wall.

"You are going to love this" Justin said happily.  
He opened the door and was immediately blinded by orange light. The sun was setting in the horizon approaching the ocean water. Except the sun was painted into the wall. But it still gave off light and warmth. The Room of Requirement had turned into a tropical beach at sunset.

Amethyst couldn't close her mouth.  
"There's a beach in Hogwarts!"  
"No" Justin laughed. "This is the Room of Requirement, it can turn into anything you want it to be"  
Amethyst looked at the door that appeared to be suspended in mid air. She looked beyond the door to see teak cottages reflecting the amber sun. Amethyst slowly put her hand towards it extending her arm to find a wall. She laughed and took her shoes and socks off and left them by the door. He mimicked her and they walked along the beach in bare feet. The amber light shone off both their faces and a fake wind blew their hair back gently. Suddenly a giant parasol and two towels appeared in front of them.  
"That was me, just think of something and it might appear here, well wish it" Justin told her.  
They unravelled the towels and set up the parasol.

Night swiftly came and the ceiling of the Room turned dark and stars twinkled into light.  
"Tonight has been wonderful" Justin told her, "I am so pleased that I have met you, I have seen you before I think, but I was too busy to notice, and I regret that."

Amethyst watched him carefully. Her heart warmed to what he said. She was so speechless that the only thing she could do was to kiss him. They sat there on the cooling sands kissing for what felt like hours, however in reality it was only a few minutes. They drew apart and stood up together. They walked back through the sands, Amethyst's head resting on Justin's arm, for he was a foot taller than her.  
"Goodnight Amethyst. Sleep well. I..love you" Justin said.  
"Aren't we going to walk along the corridor together?" Amethyst asked.

Justin pointed to the door. Amethyst looked at him and opened the door. Amethyst gently opened it to find herself looking at her bed on the opposite side of the dormitory.  
"How?" Amethyst queried.  
"I wished for the door to come out at your dormitory and it does so"

Amethyst kissed him gently again and stepped through the door.  
"See you tomorrow?"  
"Absolutely!" Justin replied.  
Amethyst blinked and the door disappeared. She stared at the wall for a few more minutes before turning round and strolling back over to her bed. She looked at the ceiling, before drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow was another day. But this was only the beginning, for Amethyst and Justin.


	5. Trials

*Note, from now on the story is split into parts, based on whoever is the 1st person character.

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**  
**_Trials_**

* * *

_**Luke**_

The morning was dark and cold; snow had fallen during the night, leaving half a foot of snow on the ground. An owl hooted outside and pecked on the window. I soon realised the sleeping a bit longer was impossible. My eyes opened like a rusty gate. Light flooded in and caused myself to go blind temporarily. I waved my wand and he curtains round my bed shut quickly. It took me a while to wake up. I needed to be wide awake. Today was a very important day for the quidditch trials were being taken place on this day. And I was going out for seeker for the Hufflepuff team. For a strange reason I have recently become accustomed to Quidditch. Like it was a passion that I only recently decided to pursue.  
When my eyes were finally awake enough, I waved my wand to open the curtains again. The short time in which to put my clothes on filled my head with thoughts of what was going to happen in the trials. Honestly, I was nervous but I suppose I could get round it. I took my firebolt out the wardrobe and instead of walking out of the dormitory, I decided to open my window and fly straight out of it. I immediately groaned at the snow but instead of glaring at it, I thought better and flew into the entrance courtyard where the great hall dwelled beyond the great oak doors. More snow started to fall by the time I arrived and it was coming down heavy. A blizzard. I glared it for a second hoping that it would stop, however I knew that it would be hopeless. The Great Hall was like heaven with its warmth. The heat warmed me up in an instant. I took my seat at the Hufflepuff table and stared around the Great Hall. My lovely girlfriend, I saw had risen and strolled over to where I sat. She took her seat between myself and Amethyst. She said nothing at first so I decided to kiss her lightly on the cheek. She giggled and kissed me back. Her lips were warm and red and I swear if I looked at myself, there would be a red lip mark on my cheek. Sky looked strange, she wore a long green robe emblazoned with the Slytherin badge. She smirked at my broom and smiled up at me.  
"What's with the robe?" I asked inquisitively.  
Sky took offence and retorted, "Well I can wear a robe if I want and there doesn't have to be anything about it!"  
"My dear, I'm sorry" I replied, hugging her tightly.  
She pushed away from me and stormed out the hall. I stared after her, a bit heavy hearted.  
All the houses were doing tryouts today, but at different times. Hufflepuff was first. I stood up slowly from the table and followed behind Amethyst and her new boyfriend that she had apparently got together with all of a sudden. I stared at them for a sudden. They stopped for a while and I overtook them and I was alone. I looked out at the sky. It was a very long to the quidditch gate. But not by air...  
It took a mere 2 minutes on the broom and that was with a detour with a lap round the lake.  
The trials begun swiftly. Many of the people trying out for seeker had never even ridden a broomstick before. I outdid most of the others. However there were a few seniors who were quick and agile. The captain called us all back down and red one by one who were not going to be seeker. All the juniors had left, leaving me and 4 other seniors.  
"Andrew MacKenzie" left us.  
"Kayleigh Smith" also left.  
"Ross Herman" left, just leaving me and the last senior.  
"And the person that is joining the team as the new seeker is…Robert Biggorie"  
I stared at the senior as he stepped forward.  
Unexpectedly he spoke. "I have a confession. I am not a Hufflepuff, I was only joking when I came here today, just something to do today, I don't want to be the bloody seeker" his boyish voice said and he strolled off laughing.  
"Well then that leaves you Luke, unless you're joking too" the captain said harshly to me.  
"No I'm not joking, I really want to join"  
"Then I hereby give you this"  
The captain handed me bright yellow robes that now emblazoned my name on the back and a Hufflepuff logo on the front. I put it on straight away and tapped my firebolt. The colour-change charm changed my firebolt into a golden colour that matched the robes with the bristles turning black. I did it. I am now the new Hufflepuff Seeker, dedicated to months of quidditch practice in order to get Hufflepuff the house cup that it deserved. I grinned and ran away to do homework, pleased with myself.

* * *

_**Sky**_

I was awake before the sun even rose. Today was going to be a great day. I just knew it. I skipped out the common room and up the stairs in my pyjamas and skipped to the bathroom right next to the common room for a shower. The hot water trickled down my back warming me up. It was a strange bathroom, everything was black rocky marble. It was like being in an underground cave. Even the shower had a rocky floor and wall. I skipped merrily back towards the common room as the sun started the rise. I slid on bright green robes in honour of what I was to do today. I wanted to join the quidditch team, but I didn't want anyone to know. I strode out the dorm with the awakening pupils who were off to have their showers, and I walked silently to breakfast.  
I contemplated the trials and what I was to do beforehand. There wasn't really much to do, class wasn't on today, so instead I decided to get some practice done.  
At that moment I witnessed Luke arrive in the hall, with a firebolt in one hand. So he was trying out for seeker. Interesting I thought. I rose from my table as I did my usual routine of walking over to Luke and sitting beside him. I was quiet at first, not thinking of what to say. I wasn't sure what to say. However and unexpectedly, Luke kissed me softly on the cheek. I smiled at him in surprise and kissed him back. I giggled, he had a red kiss mark on his cheek. I hugged him as he looked at my robe. I stared back at him waiting for him to say something. I looked towards his broom again and looked back smiling.  
"What's with the robe?" he asked rudely.  
Was he really asking me that question. I didn't want to say the truth but seriously, couldn't I wear what I want!  
"Well I can wear a robe if I want and there doesn't have to be anything about it!"  
"My dear, I'm sorry" Luke said annoyed, he hugged me tight but I pushed him away and walked out of the hall.  
Hopefully I could make it up for him later. I just wanted him to lose suspicion. I wandered up to the seventh floor corridor and thought carefully. A door faded into existence and I strode through it. An ice quidditch pitch glinted in the fake sunlight. I shook my head and concentrated as I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was standing in the stands of a Japanese themed Quidditch stadium. The ice floor had been replaced by water, a bridge going over the centre line. The stands had pagoda styled towers instead of the icy towers before and the northern lights were replaced with an orange sunset. I firebolt was positioned next to me along with a crate of snitches. I let them out one by one, chasing each around the room. After about 20 times of releasing and catching the snitch I looked at my watch and realised I only had minutes left to get to the quidditch pitch. I panicked and wondered to myself. I opened the door and as I wished, the door had appeared at the quidditch gate. The door had vanished before I had even looked back.  
The trials had begun but I had to wait a couple of hours because the seeker trials were last. I just sat and enjoyed the absolute failures of some people. Some people couldn't fly, some people couldn't get down, and they had to result in crashing to dismount. Some could fly, but they couldn't hold the quaffle or pass it. Several people had to go to the hospital wing because the beater unsuccessfully hit the bludger away, which resulted in the bludger smashing them in the face.  
Finally the seeker trials were up and I was first to try out. It went great! I caught the snitch within five minutes. I sat back and observed everyone try out. I surpassed all of them. It took over 15 minutes for the others to chase down the snitch. One person took an hour, but even then they didn't catch it, the captain just stopped the tryout. Without a backwards glance, he chucked the seeker robe at me and left the pitch. I folded it away and put it into a bag. The sun was low in the sky now. I wanted to relax now, I flew high into the sky and landed in the astronomy tower. I sat and stuck my legs off the side and watched the sun set slowly, low in the sky.

* * *

_**Amethyst**_

I danced up the stairs of the brightly lit dungeons. Justin was waiting at the top of the stairs in the viaduct entrance. He kissed me passionately on the lips and I kissed him romantically back. He smiled at me. I held his hand gently and we made our way to breakfast. Justin and I had one of those romances where if we didn't really speak to each other, it didn't matter, just being together showed our love for one another. I sat opposite me in the great hall. He loved watching me for some reason, I find it rather off putting to be honest. I had taken longer than usual to eat my breakfast, Justin swooped up from his seat and lifted me out mine and onto my feet. I followed him out the hall where he stopped me once more to kiss me. I saw out the corner of my eye, Luke passing me. Justin kissed my forehead and told me that he needed to go to the library for some revision. I watched him leave and skipped in the opposite direction.  
I contemplated for a minute. Why was everyone holding broomsticks? Unless. The quidditch trials were today. I actually considered trying out. I wasn't sure actually whether it was worth the commitment. I thought about it quickly. It wouldn't hurt to have a leisure activity. There was gobstones, but that didn't count. I decided.  
As I entered the quidditch gate I saw Luke walking away with a quidditch robe. I smiled at him, but he couldn't see me. I entered the quidditch pitch, curious to what position I would tryout for. I looked around the pitch; the only position left was chaser. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the crowd of participants.  
It was a short progress and I was surprisingly chosen as one of the three chasers. I danced on the pitch and put the robe on. I flew round the pitch in celebration. However, Slytherin started to use the pitch for their trials. I sighed and left the pitch still happy though.


	6. Breakout

**Chapter 6**

**Breakout**

* * *

_**Azura**_

The amber light that illuminated my cell wall started to fade. The guard outside was whistling Odo the Hero to himself. I walked silently, almost drifting to the cell door. Holding my breath, I examined him. A hiccup burst from his mouth and echoed on the walls around. I nodded to myself and retreated. I reached my conclusion as I expected. He was off his face. I smiled to myself and looked under the small bed. It wasn t really much of a bed, it was stone slab. However there was a small crack in the side. Hidden in it, was my escape. I didn t want to do it too late however. The drunken guard would be replaced soon by a sober one, and certainly, he would keep watch on me. Odo the Hero was sung for the tenth time in a row. I laid down on my bed waiting. A bell echoed round the prison, signalling a guard change. Now was the time. I reached into the small crevice in my bed and withdrew the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. I pushed the azure hair out of my silver eyes and cracked my knuckles. My left wrist tightened and the course texture crushed and dense darkness filled the cell. I changed swiftly, beating my wings, stuggling in the darkness. Smack. I hit the wall, I brushed my wing against my beak and concentrated yet again on the task. The darkness started to become more translucent. The sinister moon shone into my small golden eyes and now I knew where I was going. Follow the moon. Fly towards it. Beating my wings faster and faster. A flock of crows flew over me, eyeing me with suspicion. Of course they knew I wasn t one of them. Even if I looked perfectly like a bluebird, they knew I wasn t one of them. The North Sea air filled my lungs and enhanced my senses rapidly. My eyes widened and my wings flapped harder. I looked behind me; Azkaban was already a dot on the horizon. Over the green fields and wild moors. My eyes stayed alert now. The morning sun started to rise in the east allowing my vision to improve. And there it was. Over the final mountain, a vast lake came into view, surrounded by a large forest. A hill rose up and perched on top, Hogwarts. My revenge would be sweet. I flew a tiny bit further to the small village, a few miles from the castle. I tweeted as I flew through the streets, I would not settle there yet, but in a small crack in the mountain. I massaged my neck as I was on my feet again. I flicked my arms to get rid of a few loose feathers and stepped outside the cave and perched down on the path. Hogwarts glistened in the distance. They would know, once they read the morning paper, they would know. Sky and her freaky friends. But I was going to get her. Even if it meant getting rid of her friends. Ideas rattled around in my brain, all getting scored out one by one. She was always the perfect one. Perfect little Sky. I remember when she was born. My Mum, Bellatrix shunted me aside. She was so proud to have given birth to such a beautiful girl with her silver hair and her golden eyes. That was the day when I changed my hair colour. My bright blonde hair felt dirty compared to her s. But the azure colour still didn t get me attention. I hated my mother, and she hated me. I left her and Skyler when I was sixteen and went to live with my grandparents. Skyler however started to hate mother too and became an orphan when Mum died. I wanted to know her. But she abandoned me. Pushed me away for not being there. Skyler Lestrange is not my sister. And she certainly isn t going to live much longer.

* * *

_**Sky**_

I cursed loudly at my reflection in the mirror. The colour change charm failed. It was a annoying charm, never know if it s going to be right. I stared at the lime green hair. Definitely not what I wanted. I concentrated hard again and opened my eyes. Golden blonde. That was better. Now the eyes. I stared into the golden eyes and closed them. I muttered the spell and opened my eyes to see a pair of silvery-blue eyes looking back. I know looked down towards my waist length hair. I tapped my scalp with my wand and watched as the hair revolved back into the scalp, until it was shoulder length. I grinned and high-fived the cold mirror.  
Today was another cold and dark day, a bad day for quidditch practice. I was starting to feel strain from all the work that OWL year threw at me. I always had homework every night, I noticed this morning that I had gained purple marks around my eyes from the constant working. Quidditch practice was also at a high, our first match was in a couple of weeks, against Hufflepuff. Little did he know, I was against Luke, both chasing for the snitch. I had never seen Luke play but I considered that he was better, so I could improve and become better than him. Breakfast was merely the same. I decided this morning, not to sit with Luke. I gazed into my full cereal bowl and swirled the contents, with no desire to eat it. I noticed in the corner of my eye a picture of Azkaban. I read the title slowly. Breakout in Azkaban . I didn t read further. I wasn t interested in politics. It wasn t till the person next to me said.  
Yeah, nothing to worry about, never heard of her, Azura Lestrange, I don t think she s dangerous. His neighbour nodded but I grabbed the paper and looked at the article. I couldn t read more than the first paragraph. I was in tears. My stomach churned badly and I felt fire in my throat. My brain was whirring. Was she already here? If so, was I safe? I thought and thought, not noticing that hot tears streaked down my cheeks into the newly golden coloured hair. I stood up from the table and through the paper into the fire, ignoring the protests from the person reading it. I ran out the hall silently, tears falling behind. I could feel Luke s eyes watching me but he didn t follow. I didn t know who to talk to, I just couldn t see who would understand. Well one person would, but they weren t here, they were hundreds of miles away. The fire in the common room blazed. No-one was here, I was on my own, which is how I preferred it. I sat in the comfiest armchair and curled up into a ball. I listened for hours for people walking in and out the room. However I did not look.  
The fire rose even further up. I looked into it as it crackled. A small pot was positioned in the grate, full of powder. That was it. I rose slowly and chucked a handful of dusty powder into the now emerald flames. I concentrated on the destination and spoke it into the flames. I spun round on the spot and vanished.

* * *

_**Luke**_

I arose wearily. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and listened to a bluebird hooting outside. I stared out at it as it flew in the direction of Hogsmede. I wish I were a bird life would be so simple I mumbled to myself. I closed my eyes and I fell of balance onto my bed again. I cursed to myself thirty minutes later. I had fallen asleep when I stumbled onto my bed. I quickly changed and ran to the great hall, not caring about having a shower. Sky was not sitting in her usual spot on the Slytherin table. It had been replaced with a golden haired girl and silvery-blue eyes. I stared at the Hufflepuff table. She was not there either. I shook my head and shovelled down my cereal. Amethyst called down from five seats away. She was huddled in Justin s arm. You ready for Quidditch Practice today Seeker? she said happily.  
Yeah! I smiled back.  
I looked up again to see the golden haired girl run out. But, was it Sky. I mean, her face is the same as Sky s and she was the same figure and height. I shrugged and left the hall with Justin and Amethyst.  
The sun was now high in the sky and it was considerately warmer. I flew high into the air. I watched as the captain flew up to meet us and started off the training session by passing the quaffle to each other. It wasn t hard and no-one dropped it. I was not liking it very much to be honest. But finally we got onto our own individual practices, I was being a seeker. I flew down to the crate and released the snitch and waited a few seconds before haring on after it. It was stress relieving. Like the moment I went off chasing after it, the stress just stayed waiting patiently on the ground for me to return. I caught the snitch within just a few minutes and repeated the process, getting better and better each time. And as predicted the stress came back to me the moment I landed in the ground. I had so much homework to do, it was unbearable. I buried my head in my hands and rubbed my hands down my face. I walked slowly back up to the castle in deep worry now, the OWLs were soon approaching.

* * *

_**Jenni**_

My Potions room was unbearable. Every single surface of it, except for my centre table was covered in bottle of ingredients or liquids. All of the dusty. My centre table had a golden cauldron perched on it with purple clouds bubbling out of it that filled up the whole room with the smell of lavender. It was very hard to see anything in it. I looked down at my book half exasperated. This potion that I was making took 8 months to do! I was stressing out with it. Any wrong stage and the potion would be fatal. I tied myblack hair back and stared at the formula again for the fifty-sixth time, not understanding it more than the last fifty-five times. I sighed and took off my goggles and stared into the fireplace. I rubbed my eyes and as I did so a large bang came from the fireplace. I opened my eyes and stared at the lump on the floor that soon unfolded to be my old best friend Sky. I opened my mouth, lost for words. Sky...I...What s wrong! She stared up at me and pointed towards the unread paper that was lying on my table. I skimmed through it and opened my mouth for a second time. How Can this be? I gasped.  
I don t know but Jenni I m scared and I don t know what to do. Here, let s get you some tea and sit down on the sofa downstairs. My house was very small, the Potions room was the only room upstairs. I walked into my small kitchen and showed Sky to the sofa.  
I handed her the mug and sat with her.  
We discussed for hours, not going straight into the subject of Azura, just at first discussing Hogwarts and how 5th Year was going. I wanted to ease her down and make her calm down before I talked about Azura to her. Have you ever considered Sky listened to what I said and reluctantly agreed. So, Christmas holidays, you re going to go there? I asked.  
She sighed and stared into my eyes for a long time.  
Yes was all she said.


	7. Badger and the Snake

**Chapter 7**  
**Badger and the Snake**

* * *

_**Luke**_

The amber light of the rising sun struggling to light up the cold dark castle of Hogwarts. Snow slowly drifted down continuously to add to the foot of snow that was already present. House elves busied themselves to the many fires and torches of Hogwarts in an attempt to warm up the many rooms and corridors of Hogwarts.

I rocked backwards and forwards on a small comfy rocking chair. A house elf appeared in front of my weary eyes as it started to light the damp logs in the grate. A grandfather clock chimed next to me, making my eyes widen very quickly before returning to their weary state. I stared at the clock. At first two clocks were spinning around but formed into one as my eyes focused. 6 Am. I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

I stumbled dizzily to the great hall, not knowing whether the floor was up down left of right. I wasn't surprised to find that I was the only one in the hall; however the food was present as I sat down. The first quidditch match haunted me. It was only hours away. Nerves were taking hold of me. The worst thing was, I found out by the captain that the Slytherin's seeker was Skyler Lestrange. She didn't even tell me! So now, in a few hours, we were to be fighting against each other. The question is, do I go easy on her, or shall I play my best? As I was thinking, Amethyst skipped into the Great Hall, I didn't realise that there were now quite a few people having breakfast. Amethyst sat down next to Luke.

"Ello Luke! Ready for the game? I am, I can't wait to get out there!"

"Yeah...can't wait" Luke frowned.

Amethyst frowned too, "Come on mate, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, I'm just a wee bit confuzzled. You know I'm going against Sky in this game? I don't know whether I should play my best and use tactics against her or just 'let her win'..."

"Hmm, that is a tough decision, let me think..."

Amethyst stared blankly at a fly on the wall in front of her. After a while she eventually said, "I think she wouldn't like it if you let her win, and if you beat her, you beat her fair and square and you can make it up to her in the Hogsmede trip in two days, take her on a romantic date"

She was right, Amethyst always gave good and right advice.

"Also, if I put a lot of effort into scoring those goals for you to just lose on purpose; I'll probably just have to jinx you for a day!" Amethyst joked.

I walked with her back to the dormitories so as to put on our bright yellow quidditch robes. As we reached the entrance hall again. I saw Sky coming from the great hall looking sullen, wearing her rich green quidditch robes. She looked at me and feigned a smile.

"May the best person win..." was all she could say and she left before we could respond. Amethyst took hold of my arm and dragged me away.

The quidditch pitch was covered in snow when we arrived, in the far distance, you couldn't distinguish sky from ground. Professor McGonagall stepped onto the field were we stood. She winked at us and put her wand in the centre of the pitch. Slowly the snow on the ground started to melt in a circle and spread out into the whole pitch was dry grass. She waved her wand one more time and a dome appeared over the pitch which warmed gradually up, the snow outside couldn't penetrate the dome now. Professor McGonagall smiled and hobbled over to her seat. The pitch started to fill with students, so Amethyst and I left the pitch to the changing rooms were we met the rest of our team. Nerves were gone. I think it was Amethyst who did it, when she reassured me that Sky wouldn't mind if Hufflepuff won, I seemed excited. However when I looked towards Amethyst, she looked oddly scared. We listened intensely to the pep talk before moving out onto the field.

We kicked off into the sky, the warmth of Professor McGonagall's charm tickled our faces. I flew up and took my place, facing Sky. She looked at me sadly, like she wanted to say something. I watched her, saddened. Everyone moved suddenly including Sky, all weaving around me. The whistle must have been blown, I took off into a random point of the sky and looked around.

I was so nervous. Not about the game. The game was all in good fun. But I was pulled aside before the game by Sky. And she told me what she was going to say to Luke later. I stared at Luke in the changing room. He looked happy. He would probably hate me when Sky tells Luke. Luke left for the pitch and before I followed him I purposely banged my head on the lockers.

I looked up at the sky, watched the two seekers engage in a staring competition. The whistle blew and we were off. I flew up and zoomed past Luke who was still staring, but I ignored him for the quaffle flew into my arms, I belted off into the distance but was blocked by Slytherin chasers, underneath me, the Hufflepuff chaser Crystal came into view, I dropped the quaffle towards her and flew away. Crystal flew away towards the goal, kicking the quaffle into the hoop making it 10 points to Hufflepuff. I cheered and promptly flew after the Slytherin chaser who was in possession of the quaffle. I flew underneath and kicked up into the quaffle, knocking it out of the chasers hands and caught it as it flew through the confused chaser's arms. I belted back in the opposite direction, diving to the bottom of pitch and weaving in and out of chasers and bludgers. I got to the goal and took a 90 degree turn upwards to the hoop and swerved to another goal to confuse the keeper and shoved the quaffle through. Another 10 points.

I flew around the pitch in circles, scanning for gold. I couldn't see any gold however. I watched as Sky flew around watching me and not watching out for the snitch. She flew away now to the trenches to look. I sighed and watched Amethyst zooming in and out below, scoring a mass of goals until the score was 160- 10. I watched as Amethyst scored one more goal, and a second later, Sky held up her arm with a glint of goal in her hand. I was momentarily confused a second, I stared at the scoreboard, Hufflepuff won, but Sky caught the snitch. A parade of fans crowded onto the pitch huddled around a cheering Amethyst who clasped the win in the last second of the match by scoring the goal that gave us the goal difference. No-one crowded round me so I went and got changed and left into the cold blizzard. Out of the trees nearby, Sky called me.

"Luke!" I called. I watched him walk over gingerly. "Listen, I've got something to tell you." I felt a drop of water fall down my cheek. "You and me. It's been good. Loads of fun times..But recently…We've drifted apart, we don't speak anymore. I don't want to hate you. I want to still be friends. But being together…That will make it impossible for a friendship to happen. I'm so sorry, I resent what I'm saying" My eyes were full of tears now. "Can we…just be friends?" I lowered my head, tears flooding out my eyes. The snitch still held in my hand, it tried to escape. Luke reached out and held my hand. He smiled and nodded. And with that, Luke escorted me back to the castle, our hands let go and there was a foot now between us.


	8. Halloween in Hogsmede

**Chapter 8**  
**Halloween in Hogsmede

* * *

**

_**Sky**_

I stared sullenly at my sunken face through the mirror. I had huge purple bags under my eyes. My skin was slightly yellow and bony. My grades were suffering, failing almost everything. I had handed in my exchange request. I was to leave in early December. But for now, I had to endure a month of school till I could leave.

I returned to my bed and covered myself in the blankets. This is what I needed. A new start away from Hogwarts. No-one knowing my previous background or history. True friends. It's what I need after all this. Azura would follow sooner or later though. She will realise I'm not actually in Hogwarts, and she'll find me. I curled up and slept, badly, blue hair kept slipping in and out of my nightmares.

Hours later, I arose to the sunset. I had slept the whole day. I stared at the calendar. It was the night before Halloween. I sighed, I didn't want to go to Hogsmede but I thought it good to go to new surroundings. Just for a while. For now though…I fancy a stroll around the grounds… to wake up and clear my head. I groaned and slowly got dressed.

I walked aimlessly around the corridors, not paying any attention to where I was. I looked up to find I was actually walking down the steps to the boathouse. I glanced around absent-mindedly. I shrugged and continued walking down through the amber light of the sunset. As I was about to turn the corner through the boathouse, I heard familier voices, so I ducked back and pressed myself against the wall, listening.

* * *

_**Lily**_

"Do you still love her?" Amethyst asked Luke.

"Maybe…I don't really know…" Luke replied.

"I think she just needs some space, she is going through with a lot of things recently" I said.

"Yeah…but what she was saying was slightly true though, we were drifting apart."

Amethyst darted her eyes quickly from Luke to me and back to the floor, I could see her suppress a smile. She was very good. Luke however…a bit naïve.

"So…do you think you were drifting apart…because of something else?" asked Amethyst slyly.

"I don't understand what you mean" said Luke, but an expression on his face said otherwise.

"Well…is there maybe…someone else?" Amethyst replied.

"No!" Luke answered straight away, again his tone and face suggested he was lying.

"Right" Amethyst laughed, "Tell me when you're ready to admit who you like."

Out of the corner of her eye, Amethyst winked at me. I blushed hard and so did Luke.

* * *

_**Amethyst**_

I stared between Luke and Lily quickly again. It would be cute if they got together. I knew Luke and Sky's relationship would fail. They always broke up and got back together. No way they would stay together forever. But it was obvious the Luke and Lily were right for each other when they first met, it's a shame they are too shy to reveal their true feelings. I watched them talk about subjects, giggling silently, so they wouldn't hear. I pulled out my wand from my inside pocket of my robes and pointed it at the lake. Part of the lake froze, very small. I jumped up onto my feet and waved my wand again. Skating boots appeared on my feet. I grinned and jumped onto the mini ice rink I had formed. Luke and Lily laughed. I skated out of the boathouse and circled round. My eyes widened. Sky was sitting at the base of the stairs, crying. She looked awful, her hair was all messed up and her eyelids were black almost. I sighed and skated back into the boathouse.

"I've got to go do some homework, catch you guys later" I said. I walked out as casually as I could and walked over to Sky. One look at me and Sky ran. I sighed and ran after her. I was however thwarted; she had locked herself in a nearby bathroom.

"Go Away!" Sky shouted tearfully through the door.

"Not until you tell me what's up!" I called.

"You know what Amethyst! I didn't want to break up with Luke! I did it so he wouldn't be heartbroken"

"That makes no sense Sky! He is heartbroken"

"I mean he won't be heartbroken when the time comes!"

"When the time comes for what?"

"Just leave me alone, please, if you still like me Amethyst, leave now!"

"Skyler! I want to know, what's going to make him heartbroken soon!"

"Let's just say I won't be around for much longer Amethyst"

"Where are you going?" I said quietly.

"Far away…you guys deserve a break from me." Sky said sadly.

"Now you know we don't dislike you! There is no reason to leave" I said, a tear trickled down my cheek.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Justin standing over me.

"C'mon, leave Sky to think" he said. He held my hand and pulled me away.

* * *

_**Azura**_

I heard them. Laughing. I saw them. Eating the sugar coated sweets. Throwing snowballs at each other! It was despicable! And why pick the shrieking shack as a place to come. There were many other attractions in this village! I stared at them scornfully through the cracks in the boards that boarded up the window. I jabbed my wand in the direction of them, a red light shot out of my wand which struck the snow between me and them. The snow exploded forward and covered the gazing students. They were still alive, but they had to struggle to get out. I think…it is time to find my sister. I apparated out of the shack and into the abandoned Dervish and Bangs shop. I glared at a Slytherin boy, standing in the doorway. I pointed my wand at him sharply.

"Name!" I demanded.

"Kyle…Kyle LeFarge"

"You work for me now Kyle! Or you die" I said sweetly. "Now! Get me Skyler Lestrange. Bring her to me, NOW!" I demanded.

Kyle stumbled out of the shop running away. I watched him go and smirked. I twiddled my wand. Waiting for him to return.

He returned within 5 minutes. Carrying full body binded Sky by the legs and threw her on the floor in front of me.

"She gave herself up" Kyle laughed.

"Be gone with you, go back to Hogwarts while I'll deal with number one daughter here!" I replied.

He vanished from sight.

"Right you little twerp! Time for payback. For everything that I've had to suffer for in my life because of you." I screamed at her. She looked up at me for the last time, remorse in her eyes and she closed her eyes.

I pointed my wand at her. She tightened herself. A loud bang rung around the room. And I looked up wildly.

* * *

_**Jenni**_

I smashed the window forcefully and punched Azura square in the face as she looked up at the bang I caused. She fell down instantly, but was not knocked out, she stared murderously at me and pointed her wand at my heart. Before she said anything I kicked her wrist, hearing a crack her wand flew out her hand. She swore loudly at me and apparated away while still lying on the ground. I cursed back and unfroze Sky. She immediately spoke.

"Jenni! What the hell! Were you following me?" Sky shouted.

"What no thanks for saving your life! Yes I was following you! Did you expect me to let that witch kill you!"

"I wanted her to kill me! I want to die!"

I glared back at Sky. "You can't possibly want that! Who would want to die!" I shouted.

"Just leave me alone Jenni! Next time…don't save me!"

"There isn't going to be a next time Skyler!"

I glared at her again and apparated away, leaving her to herself.

* * *

_**Sky**_

I was so furious and alone. Of course I didn't want to die! But it was the only way. There were only two options. I kill her, or she kills me. She wasn't going to have it the first way and I could never do the first option! I had no more friends anywhere now. They all abandoned me. Maybe…It would just be best for myself to run away now. No-one would know. Soon, hopefully, the records would show…that Skyler Lestrange had never even been to Hogwarts.


	9. Winter Storms

**Chapter 9**  
**Winter Storms**

* * *

_**Amethyst**_

Over the next few days, Hogwarts was bombarded constantly with blizzards. It was never sunny and pretty soon it was declared that this year was the worst winter that we have had is decades. The snow outside, at its deepest, was four foot deep. Pupils were banned from leaving the castle, all the doors had been closed and locked and all the fires were lit, the staff even made new fireplaces with magic, just to have more heat. The temperature outside had plummeted to almost minus ten degrees. So now the castle had turned into a slightly more boring place. You couldn't have snowball fights, or play quidditch, the only thing to now was either to revise, play chess, play gobstones, exploding snap, or go to the library.

However for me, there was a lot to do today. I woke up quickly, excited, for today was my fourteenth birthday. Unfortunately the snow had stopped me from going outside, but I wasn't going to make that let me down. Today was going to be fantastic and I was going to make sure of it! I jumped out of bed, overwhelmed that my birthday was a weekend and I had my awesome boyfriend this time. I quickly got dressed into my usual casual clothes. A small skirt and tights, and a smart colourful dress and some white pumps.

As I stepped out of the dormitory I found thousands of confetti blast towards me through the cylindrical corridor of the Hufflepuff Corridor. I quickly shielded my eyes and tried not to laugh. As I felt the paper stop bombarding my face, the people who had set it off swarmed around me. I could see Luke who was the main person in ambushing me. I laughed and grinned at them all.

"Thanks so much you guys! This means so much" I beamed at them. I looked at the other faces in the crowd around me. Quite a few people I knew by face alone but we always did this for birthdays in Hufflepuff. Regardless the age or who they were. I remember when they first did it to me. I was so frightened when the confetti was shot at me I had locked myself in the dorm. I laughed at the memory and looked at the people round Luke. There was Morvern Fraser, the Scottish girl in my year who I liked to talk gossip to. She stood there with her friend, who I had never really spoken to, all I knew was that she was called Lucie Beane. More and more people came to see what the hustle and bustle was. When the crowd had finally dispersed into the actual common room I found myself easier to breath. A pile of presents was situated at the base of the armchair I usually sat in. I grinned and hugged Luke friendly and ran to open them. The first present was from Luke. He had given me a pure silver watch, a wizard watch too! Not a muggle watch which was boring in comparison. Other presents included books, a silver and onyx chess set (from Lily) and a exploding snap set. I had only been awake half an hour and it was already turning into the best birthday ever. I hugged most the people in the room friendlily and walked with Luke out the common room for some breakfast. We spoke most the way, I stared at him closely, I didn't realise how tall he was, he was almost two heads taller than me. I smiled though and was ambushed yet again today by Justin and Lily. Lily gave me a hug quickly and Justin embraced me. I blushed red as he did so, we were kissing in the middle of the Great Hall standing up in front of everyone. But I shrugged and kissed him back. It wasn't like our love wasn't a secret anyway. I looked up into Justin's eyes and walked with him to the tabled with Luke and Lily. As I sat, my head on Justin's shoulder, I watched as the other two were discussing what to do today as we were stuck inside.

"I'll give you my present later" Justin whispered into my ear so only that I could hear.

I grinned, couldn't wait to find out what it could be. I straightened up and started to have a hot breakfast of eggs and toast and sausages. As I ate a shadow fell across my meal. I looked up to see Sky put down a big box on the table and said,

"Happy Birthday Amy"

She smiled and walked away out of the hall. I stared at the box. It had holes around it. As I stared at it some more, I jumped, and so did everyone else. The box had made a noise. I opened the lid and stared inside. I gasped.

"Oh my God. OH MY GOD!" I shouted.

I reached my hand into the box and took out the copper coloured cat. The cat was about three years old, it's eyes were a bright green I stroked it for a while before putting it on the table in front of me. I searched the box and sure enough, there was a note inside. I opened it curiously. It read;

"Happy Birthday Amethyst.

I have a few things to say. First of all, this cat, is a youngster that I bought from the pet shop in Diagon's Alley. It's a girl, and you can name it whatever you want.

Second of all, this is the last birthday I'll see you for. That was the last time you guys will see me. As you read this, I am climbing up to the top of the astronomy tower to take my leave to a new school. A new start. Don't be sad. I may be back. And in my absence, you shall get a new student coming soon, from the school I'm going to. I will miss you all. But it's for the best. Don't try and stop me.

Goodbye."

I finished reading the letter, a few tears in my eyes. I got up fast and ran out the hall. Sprinting across the castle, going to the long way round, for the short way round was blocked by snow. I didn't realise how lucky we were with corridors outside. I was starting to sweat and pant. But I had finally reached the astronomy tower and without hesitation I sprinted up the stairs to the summit. Sky was no-where to be seen. On ground. I looked up at the sky around. Against the blizzard and the white, I saw a black shadow in the distance. I sighed and walked sadly back down to the great hall. However, alas they had gone, the only other place was the common room.

I entered the common room and looked over towards the centre of the room. The copper coloured cat was playing with a toy that Justin had for his black cat. I was assuming that Luke let Justin into our common room. Not that I minded though. I walked over to them and sat down. Luke looked up at me. I shook my head. Sky had gone. And wasn't coming back. I picked up my new cat. Heart-warmed by the fact that Sky had gotten me a cat for my birthday! I looked down at her.

"She needs a name" I said to the other two.

"Dorothy" spluttered Luke.

"No way!. What about…Emerald…or Emmy for short?" I said

"Yeah, sounds good" Justin smiled. "I think it's time to give you my present. Luke, can you look after Emmy for a hour or so?"

"Yeah, no worries" Luke replied.

Justin took my hand and led me, for the second time we had been together, to the Room of Requirement. Not knowing what was I was expecting. Justin blindfolded me before stepping through the door that had appeared out of mid-air. I didn't know what to expect. At first I was curious. It didn't feel like I was walking on anything. I was being led into the unknown. I felt slightly more weightless and the ground I was walking on what felt like as the non-existent. He took away the blindfold and I was instantly blinded by light. It took me a while to figure out where we were. I looked down at the strange ground to find white puffs floating in mid-air. Clouds. I gasped of happiness. We were in a date amongst the clouds. A short way a way, he led me to a table, floating around gracefully accompanied by two chairs. I sat in one and he sat in the other.

"Happy Birthday" he said smiling.

"Wow…this is just…wow! Amazing" I was breathless. I looked down to see the countryside below.

The light in the horizon ever so slightly turning yellow. I was astounded. Truly I was.

"Well…ermm…your present. I decided to get you…" He reached down and picked up a rather tiny black kitten. "This is your birthday present from me…I didn't realise Sky was going to get you one too…this kitten is an offspring of my cat. I hope you like him, and since you have two, I can help you raise them if you want?"

I was flabbergasted. It took me a while to reply. I held the black cat carefully in my arms and tickled his chest.

"Justin…I love him! He's…Onyx. That's his name. Onyx."

I smiled at him and embraced him in the clouds.


	10. Pacific College

**Chapter 10**  
**Pacific College for Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

**

_**Sky**_

I was dressed, packed and ready. I was looking forward to moving school. It was painful staying here. To leave, a unofficial portkey was made and left in an empty shop in Hogsmede. I gazed around the blank grey walls of the common room for the last time and picked up Amethyst's present in one hand and my luggage in the other. I took in everything from tapestries to paintings, one last look at them all as I paced along the corridors up to the Viaduct Entrance. It was still dark outside. I looked up at the Viaduct door. A notice telling people that the grounds were out of bounds was standing on the door. I stared at it for a while before retreating along the first floor corridor to the grand staircase – the long way round. Indeed it was long. I was going to miss a lot of Hogwarts. But as I've said to myself repeatedly. It was for the greater good. It was good to get a rest from the entire goings on in the gloomy cold castle of Hogwarts. I walked slowly into the great hall and over to Amethyst. I place the present on the table, looked at her, forcing back tears.

"Happy Birthday Amy" I smiled, however I was sure to cry any minute, so I looked at her for the last time and walked out swiftly, my luggage, I had briefly hidden in a broom cupboard. I collected it and ran up the stairs towards the Astronomy tower. I knew if I didn't hurry, Amethyst would catch up with me, and I didn't want to go through with the heartbreak once more. I had stashed a broomstick at the top of the astronomy tower the day before, just so I wasn't lugging a lot. I looked down on the castle for the last time. A tear fell from my eye.

I embarked on my broomstick, flying in the blizzard of snow, not differentiating ground from sky. Not even knowing if I was flying in the right direction. However, in an hour, I had finally navigated myself and landed in the unrecognisable village that was called Hogsmede. They had used magic to clear the streets. It was like Hogsmede was covered in a dome, keeping the snow out and the warmth in. However this "dome" was penetrable and I landed on the warm dry street outside the abandoned shop. I stared at the snow and the dark sky above. None of that where I was going. I pushed the door open, it was hard and when I had done so, the door creaked and broke off its hinges falling to the floor and releasing a cloud of dust in the doorway. I coughed as I clambered over the threshold. In the corner, a bucket stood innocently, clean, as if it didn't belong, this was the portkey for sure. I slowly made my way towards it and took a deep breath and grabbed my luggage and the portkey. A jerk at my navel revealed a familiar experience. The shop dissolved in a spiral blur and the grey light of the sky now blurring round me got lighter and lighter, the portkey shone a blinding blue. I closed my eyes as I was thrown to the ground, the portkey serving its purpose, became a normal bucket that fell away.

The first thing I noticed of this strange new place was that it was night time. I suppose that was expected, I had gone back a few hours. However it was a different sort of night. The stars were in a different place in the sky, and the clouds were no-where to be found. I stood up and found myself bathed in light from a magic lamppost that must illuminate when someone is nearby. I was standing in a beautiful courtyard with flora circling it and a gushing fountain in the middle. I sat on the bench and put my luggage under. I stared around. In the distance a shadow was approaching. I stared at the boy roughly my age approaching me. He had medium blond hair swishing to the side, he was quite tall and was wearing Hogwarts robes, but carrying gold robes. A suitcase was in his other hand. He sat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Leo Hart, you must be Sky Lestrange, I'm the exchange going to Hogwarts" he smiled at me, "This school is great but I wanted to see what the thing about Hogwarts is, here are your robes."

He handed me over the gold robes and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm Sky." I stared into his bright blue eyes for a long time. Unaware. I had never felt this feeling before. A warmth lighted in the pit of my stomach. I think…I was attracted to this person. But I would never find out, for he was leaving any second. He smiled at me and walked to the fountain. He reached into the water, gripped something and spiralled away. I stared at the spot where he had disappeared. Feeling a tiny tiny bit heartbroken. I stood up and started to follow signposts that were on every courtyard which I found out to be many of. So many separate buildings. As I was walking across the tenth courtyard I had come across, a figure appeared in front of me, causing me to scream loudly in fright.

"Skyler! You made it, and you have your robe! Great, Good, follow me to your dorm, you will be in the Emerald House" the man, was obviously the head of Pacific College, he started to walk away, I followed in his wake. "There are four houses here, like Hogwarts, there is the Ruby House, Emerald House, Sapphire House and the Amber House. I'll show you around tomorrow, but it is midnight" he said. I followed in silence to my new dorm. Finally a new start. He showed me in, I gasped, we all had separate rooms. I was grateful. The rooms had a sofa, bed and a radio, and a window overlooking the ocean. Instantaneously I loved this place! But I was dreadfully tired, the headmaster had left straight away, leaving me to my own devices. A giant owl cage was placed in the corner. I gasped. Inside was a black owl, hooting happily. I placed my suitcase on the sofa and climbed into bed. Tomorrow, was a new life, not to be ruined by anyone.


	11. Christmas

**Chapter 11**  
**Christmas

* * *

**

_**Luke**_

The Christmas Holidays were a slightly dull. Especially away from Hogwarts. There wasn't anything to do in the muggle world; it was all a bit surreal. Slow and uneventful. I found myself constantly outside to begin with, walking through the streets, round the local shops and forests. I saw a few muggle friends from my old primary school, I was saddened. When I saw them, they each had a white stick with blue smoke coming out of the end blue smoke in their hand, hoods on their heads and when they saw me they glared. I steered clear of them, remembering the times when we used to play football and rugby, when they were nice people, I suppose they are nice now, but not in my dictionary definition of nice.

However it wasn't a time to be sad. It was almost Christmas. But as I sat on a bench on Christmas Eve, I had the slightest inkling that I was being watched. I looked around the sunset haze of the busy city of London. It was surprisingly silent and still and peaceful which was the opposite of what London really was. I heard a faint sound of rustling. I turned around and I saw a figure running away into the distance. Instinctively I jumped up and sprinted after them. I was a faster runner and two streets of intense running and pain, I caught up with them person a pinned them to the wall. It only took me a brief glance to know who it was, but I was absolutely gobsmacked that she would even consider coming all this way to stalk me.

I stared into Shireen's eyes for a while before she spoke.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

I looked away embarrassed but angry. She was going to ruin my Christmas if she didn't leave. No doubt she'd be pressing her eyes against my living room window as I unwrapped presents.

"Shireen, what the hell are you doing here! You've got to get over the fact that I don't like you in that way! Primary school relationships are jokes!" I told her.

Her face contorted and she smacked me hard across the face. "Don't you dare! Say that our relationship was a joke Luke Morgan!" I gasped in pain. I was getting angry. Rage boiled up inside me.

"We could have been friends! Best friends! If you got over your infatuation with me, we could have worked it out and be friendly to each other, but for some reason, you can't set your sights on someone else, even when I'm happy!"

"It's because I love you! I always had and will!" she whacked me again, "And I'll do whatever it takes to get you back again, I swear" she said whilst gritting her teeth. She glared at me, her leg twitched a tiny bit, but instead of doing anything else, she stormed away into the night that I had become unaware of. I breathed slowly in and out, trying to relax. Soon the dullness of the muggle world overwhelmed my senses and I made my way drearily home, anxiously waiting for Christmas day.

* * *

_**Amethyst**_

The snow from the November storms had melted finally to an extent where we were released outside into the white haven of Hogwarts. The school aspect of Hogwarts had closed for the holidays so it was now just a home and a sanctuary. However I was not to stay long. I had been told by Justin that we would be going away in the Holidays. However I had no idea where he was taking me. He told me to pack a bag and to take a broomstick. So on the dawn of the morning of the Christmas holidays I had bid farewell to Onyx and Emmy and left them in the capable hands of Lily who would be staying by herself in the cold castle. As I waited I saw Luke pass me.

"Luke! Thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye"

He turned around smiling and hugged me in a friendly way

"I hope you have a great holiday Luke, remember what I said…think about what feelings you have…and hopefully you'll receive a special someone when you return" I smiled at him and pushed him gently into the crowd, following the people making their way to the carriages.

I started to grow impatient; I had been waiting for a couple of hours now. I just really hoped the anticipation was well worth the waiting. At last, he appeared holding two quite large suitcases.

"Are you ready Amy?" he smiled at me.

I replied gracefully, "I've been ready for two and a half hours sweetie" I said smiling nicely. Even though I didn't mean the smile I wanted to act nice though. He tied the suitcases onto the broomstick and tapped them with his want to make them weightless. He handed me my broomstick and told me to follow him. I didn't mind, not knowing what I was doing. He kicked off and I swiftly followed. It appeared to me we were headed for Hogsmede. Were we staying there for the holidays?

We landed minutes later. I looked round quickly before following curiously behind Justin. He led me along the street, but to no building, but to a man standing at a gate at the end of the road. He spoke quickly and quietly and handed over a few silver sickles. He smiled and pocketed it and held Justin's hand. I was so confused to what was happening. Justin tightly held my hand and told me to hold tight. I sighed and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt tight, I couldn't breathe. I opened my eyes and instantly wished I hadn't. I assumed quickly that Justin had pain this man to apparated us somewhere. That place I didn't know still. But very soon the world opened up again and very soon our guide was gone again. It looked like we were in the Forbidden Forest except the forest was more welcoming. A log cabin was situated behind us. It was wonderful. Well worth the agonising wait and total confusion of getting here. We linked arms and made our way into the cabin together. A welcoming fire was already ablaze leaving the cabin warm. Also in the room were two frothing butterbeers recently made by the looks of it. I hugged him, but he wanted a bit more than a hug, he started to embrace me intimately. This was going to be one of the best Christmases ever.

* * *

_**Luke**_

Christmas was a quiet ordeal with no more disturbances from Shireen. I had gotten quite a few niceties. A few books and the best thing of thing of all, a Nimbus 2001. I loved it, defiantly looking forward to playing the big game against Gryffindor with it. For now, I decided I couldn't deal with Dull-Ville any longer. I was to return to Hogwarts where I was to spend New Year, maybe to keep Lily Company. I missed Lily. Maybe Amy was right. I certainly feel stronger about her than I did with Sky. With Sky there wasn't really anything there. I just didn't feel like I belonged with her. But I felt that connection with Lily.

Pretty soon I was back at Hogwarts, and as I walked its corridors on New Year's Eve, I bumped into Lily as I turned a corner. I smiled at her nicely, lost for words; I didn't know what to say to her. She smiled back…and held my hand.


	12. A New Year

**Chapter 12**  
**A New Year**

* * *

_**Lily**_

I was relieved that I wasn't on my own anymore. Only 3 people stayed this Christmas, me included. It was so empty and dull that for a brief moment, the teachers made the room of requirement into a common room where us 3 could go. I was empty in Ravenclaw. It was nice though. I would just let the cats go wonder the tower, no-one to complain and there was no way they could sneak out of the Entrance. I sort of wanted a cat now that I was looking after these two. I was going to miss them. However with the return of Luke, I returned to the company of the others to be with him in the room of requirement. It was a mistake earlier when I held his hand. I was trying to give him five galleons for Christmas, but I had forgotten to take out the money. He understood that I hope. I don't want to give out false signals. I wasn't ready for a relationship. Well, I liked Luke. Wait. When did I decide this? Oh my head is so painful just now. Anyway, I was glad that I had a friend here finally. We spent the most of New Years Eve in the common room for everyone. Now that there were four of us, it did seem better. And a person from each house. Professor McGonagall had bought a few barrels of Butterbeer and placed them in the Common Room so that we could fill up anytime, her sort of way of giving us a Christmas Present. After a while it started to get dark. We knew the festivities were to soon start. Even though there were 8 of us in total, most the teachers had also left for the holidays. As the minutes got closer to midnight, Luke and I were fairly drunk on happiness. We just ended up talking for minutes and minutes.

"So, I never asked, how was your Christmas?" asked Luke inquisitively.

"Meh, fairly dull, I did nothing except play exploding snap with myself alone in the common room and read some books in the library, nice and quiet. How about you?"

"Mine was pretty bad. Guess who showed up? Shireen. She followed me all the way to my muggle village and started mouthing off again, and she whacked me a few time" Luke frowned

"Oh my, I hate her, I really do, she had the nerve to follow you all the way to England just to have one hour of conversation. She is bang out of order, I feel like going up to her and…"

"Woah" interrupted Luke. "We don't want to get nasty.."

"But Luke! How could you not be angry for what she did! She…followed…you…to…London!"

"I am angry! But I have other things on my mind that are more important than this!" Luke replied quietly.

"Like what?" I said quietly as well.

"It doesn't matter" he said shaking his head.

"Luke…Tell me"

Luke stood up suddenly. "I need to get something from the Library." He said.

"Oh Luke, don't be like this please, not now, New Year is only minutes away."

Regardless, Luke walked out of the room and paced away. I sat on the chair and pressed a cushion against my chest. Holding back tears.

* * *

_**Amethyst**_

This year was the best Christmas yet. Justin had given me just one thing. Well one thing if you don't count the log cabin in solitude in the heart of the Scottish mountain forests, alone together. For Christmas, he had given me a small silver locket, when opened, had a picture of us two in each of the doors. I've worn it every day since then, not taking it off once. However we had spent the best week together since then, nothing but us two, and we didn't get bored of each other once. We didn't just stay in the cabin either; we often went hill walking in the snow. But now, was New Years Eve. I was saddened by the fact that we were leaving tomorrow, but in retrospect, we were leaving next year. That was a better way of putting it. It made it sound longer. On the build up to the new year, we sat by the fire, curled up together under a blanket, drinking butterbeer. It was rather soothing, and to top it off, we had a mini buffet and the radio on. Occasionally we would take minutes to listen to the songs or we turned it down and notch and spoke to each other. Justin was just telling me how we were to get back to Hogwarts the next day.

"Year" I said to him. "Next Year" I winked.

"Sorry, next year" he laughed. He kissed me quickly and then continued. "So tomorrow, we are to walk a couple of miles to a muggle town called Aviemore. From there the man who brought us here was to Apparate and meet us and side apparate us back to Hogsmede. We went into silence again. But it was a nice silence. The radio suddenly stopped it's normal broadcast. It announced that we had half an hour left for New Year, live music from the Weird Sisters started playing on the radio now. There was a party in Diagon Alley with live music. It was nice, They sounded like they were having fun.

"Amy, I really love you, you know? And I know we haven't been together long, but I would pop the question if we were old enough. Well. I still can, we don't have to get married till we were both 16-17. So Amy, in a year, I'm pretty sure we'll be together. So…will you marry me in a years' time?"

I sat up and looked at his, my mouth hung open. "I…er…" I stared at him. I was fifteen now, and he had just turned sixteen. We were to get married next year. But I was ready. I held his hand. "It would be my honour Justin. One year sounds long enough" I held out my finger. He placed the ring on my finger. And at the exact same time, the radio screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

This was a special moment. The moment I had gotten engaged, was the first second of 2003.

* * *

**_Luke_**

I left the common room, not because of what Lily said. I had finally realised my feelings. And they were strange. I knew how I felt about her. And I wanted to express it. My feelings for Sky were over. I was no longer heartbroken. A voice rang out in the castle. Professor McGonagall was voicing out to the school that everyone was to meet at the Astronomy tower for a special new year display. I looked up and down the corridor. I decided I was going to show up and apologise. In the way I know she'll accept. So there it was. I was to take my longest walk to the Astronomy tower. Awaiting on what is was about to do. My mind was swimming with thoughts, my stomach full of butterflies. I started to stroll, my pace getting faster and faster. I soon started to break into a run. Up the stairs. Standing on the top deck. Lily Blacksworth in her nightie. She smiled at me half heartedly and turned away. Fireworks started to shoot into the sky.

"60" "50" "40" "30" "20" "10" "9" "8" "7" "6"

I stepped closer to Lily.

"5" "4" "3" "2" "1"

I grabbed Lily's hand, turned her round and kissed her passionately on the lips.

2003.


	13. LM Loves LB

**Chapter 13**  
**LM LB

* * *

**

_**Lily**_

I pushed Luke away from me. I think we'd been kissing for at least three minutes now. I looked around blushing, but I realised it didn't matter, everyone else had been watching the firework display for the past 3 minutes. It was strange to think that for the first three minutes of 2003, I had been kissing non-stop. It was a nice thought though. Now that we knew no-one was watching us, we kissed yet again. I loved it. And I guessed this was actually a relationship. Luke had pulled away from me again. I frowned. He leaned away and whispered to Professor McGonagall. She waved her wand. Luke held my head lightly and turned it towards the fireworks gently. I watched as the next firework lit up and formed words in the air saying, "Lily Blacksworth. Will you go out with me, Luke Morgan" I smiled and whispered to Professor McGonagall too. She frowned and waved her wand again. The fireworks now formed another sentence that read, "Luke Morgan, I've ed you since I first met you, Of Course, I will go out with you, Lily Blacksworth." Luke leant to the side but Professor McGonagall said, "I'm not putting up anymore messages! You have a voicebox for a reason you know!" She walked off back into the castle. Luke laughed and I hugged him tight.

"Excuse me, sorry to intrude…" I turned quickly, startled by the American accent of the speaker. "…My name is Leo Hart. I have come as a replacement of Skyler Lestrange, I arrived today, However my portkey got lost that's why I wasn't here sooner…anyway that's beside the point, I don't know where the Gryffindor Common room is…Can you show me?"

I looked at him and frowned, "I'm sorry, our Common Rooms our secrets, I'm Ravenclaw and Luke's Hufflepuff, so we don't know ourselves. However you it'll be vacant right now, so you can stay in the special common made for us since only 4 people were here" I told him. I took Luke's hand and said, "Follow us". I led Luke by hand and Leo to the common room, even though Luke knew where it was.

As soon as I got Leo to the Common Room, I led Luke to the dormitories. I laid down on the bed and he laid down next to me.

"You know, I've been waiting a year and a half. I've always liked you…ever since I first met you…I've always felt…jealous in a way of Sky…I'm afraid to admit it…but I've never thought you two were perfectly matched. I love you in a way I don't think Sky ever did" I said.

Luke paused. "I guess…Sky was part veela…I guess…I loved her slightly…but now that she is gone…I think mostly I loved her by her slight veela trance…"

I stared at him for while, all I could say was, "Luke Morgan, I absolutely love you"

"And I absolutely love you Lily Blacksworth."

We laid there in silence for a while, staring into each other's eyes. I can't believe it took a year and a half to finally reveal my feelings towards him. Suddenly Luke kissed me passionately again, and I passionately kissed him back.

However, after about five minutes we were interrupted by Leo who had entered the dormitories. He had parked on the bed next to us. I looked at him carefully for the first time. He was tanned, probably from the sun of California, he had very very bright blue eyes and long whooshing blond hair. He was unpacking in this temporary common room. I had no idea why, he had brought a surf board, was he expecting to catch some waves on the lake. However I returned my gaze to Luke's medium blue eyes.

* * *

_**Amethyst.**_

Our plan to get back to Hogwarts didn't go to plan. First of all, it snowed very very heavily on New Year's eve night and New Year's morning. So hard the snow was up to the top of the door. We were stranded in the cabin. However, I was stranded with Justin so it wasn't all so bad. We had a owl as a precaution too. However the owl couldn't get out the window. So we only had one option. We had to put out the fire that we knew we wouldn't be able to put back on again and let the owl go up the chimney. So, we did just that. We put extra clothes on and a few blankets over each other and laid down on the sofa next to each other to conserve body heat. But, still, it was nice, I was laid next to possibly the best man in the world. We spent most of New Years Day like this, listening to the radio. I was also thinking about Luke and Lily, whether sparks were flying or not. I wished they were together, I had known about Lily's feelings for a year now, and now Luke was single, I hoped that Lily would be brave enough to reveal her feelings.

As Justin and I laid on the sofa, in the darkening hours, we were starting t get a tiny bit colder and colder, however we heard a giant crack behind us. We turned around in unison and saw the person who escorted us here smiling at us. "You ready to go back to school?" he asked.

"I am if you are" smiled Justin.

"I can't get wait to get back to the warmth" laughed Amethyst.

We felt the familiar sensation of apparation but it was still uncomfortable. We were surprised to see that Hogsmede wasn't covered in snow, and it was pitch black. Now, all Justin had to do was hand over the broomstick to me, and we would get back to Hogwarts within minutes. Getting back to school a few hours late was no problem, as long as it was today, which it was. We arrived at about ten at night, exhausted, we were a bit astounded to find that there were only four other people in the school. We finally realised where the common room was when Professor McGonagall finding us looking confused in the Entrance Hall. She led us to the seventh floor corridor, but not into the common room at all. She looked annoyed at something but we didn't query it. We didn't take in the common room at all, but instead just made our way straight into the dormitory. As we walked in, two more beds formed in the room and we made our way towards it straight away and laid down. I looked up, not looking at all at the other until now, my heart leapt a beat when I saw Luke and Lily engrossed in kissing on the next bed, they didn't notice that Justin and I had arrived in the dormitory. I smirked and cleared my throat. Luke and Lily pulled away from each other and looked over at us. "Amethyst, Justin!" called them both in unison. "Did you have a good time?" asked Lily. I smiled and held up my engagement ring to them. Lily gasped so loudly and Luke fell out of bed.

"Oh My God!" they both screamed. Leo, in the bed at the end fell out of bed, taken by surprise from the scream.

"We won't go into it now, but we have plenty more to talk about in the next few days, for now though, I'm bushed, I'm going to go to bed I think." Amethyst smiled.

* * *

_**Shireen**_

A few days passed and I returned to school for the start of the term. I had cooled down from the whole Luke incident. However, I was going to get him back soon. He was single, and available. I was going to get him back within the first few weeks of this term. I was determined to.

Term started a few days after New Year and the hard work of OWLs was really starting to have a strain on me, I really couldn't cope with all this wizard stuff. It was hard work, I really wanted to go back to simple muggle school, but I wanted the satisfaction of having Luke back as my boyfriend.

I entered the Great Hall on the morning of the first day of the term. I instantaneously looked towards Luke. A fury built up inside me. He was kissing Lily Blacksworth. I felt myself turn red. If this were a cartoon, my pupils would probably be flames. I stormed over to him, grabbed his arm and snapped it hard with a bone splitting crunch.


	14. Red and Yellow

**Red and Yellow**  
**Chapter 14

* * *

**

_**Lily**_

Everything felt like it was a very slowed down film. Staff were appearing on the scene to take Shireen away and Luke was writhing on the floor in pain. I was holding Luke's hand as he was escorted by stretcher up to the hospital wing. However as we passed Shireen who was still being restrained by teachers, she tried to lunge at myself. I flinched and backed away a few feet and hurried up by a tiny bit. Luke was still cringing a bit and writhing on the stretcher. I tried to calm him but he pushed me away. I frowned sadly and walked a couple of feet behind him. Amethyst and Justin were following at the back so I backed up a bit more and spoke to them.

"I can't believe what's just happened, what did she do that for!" Lily asked.

Amethyst averted my eyes and looked around a bit without speaking. Finally she said, "You do know...Shireen loves Luke...And well, I guess she took it badly that he now has another girlfriend that isn't her. And I think if she manages to stay in the school, she will cause you and Luke a lot of trouble." I looked at her and lowered my head. Knowing Shireen she would probably stalk Luke until something is done about it. But now was not the time to wonder.

We arrived at the hospital wing shortly after, not saying another word to each other. Luke was put into a bed we were told we had an hour before we had to leave. We sat down next to Luke and we didn't say a word for w short while. The good news came after about ten minutes, Luke's bones would be healed in a couple of days and he would be able to play in the quidditch match at the weekend. Luke only murmered but we knew he was thrilled to bits at that news. After a while he started to relax a bit and sit up. I tried to assist him but he only shooed me off. He refused to look at me and I felt sadder. It was Amethyst who finally broke the silence.

"I was wondering, if after the quidditch match on Saturday, we could go to the lake at sunset, I've been going there sometimes, there is a island near the middle, it is completely sheltered around the edge, but there is a beautiful clearing in the middle, it's quite small, but big anough for us four. So i was wondering if we could...you know...Double Date? It will be fun and nice, I can pack a picnic and we can have dinner, if I'm clever enough I could somehow conjure up a bench or something like that?" Amethyst said slowly.

Of course Justin nodded, I have a feeling this wasn't new news to him. The question was more directed at Luke and me. I quite liked the idea. However Luke was being a bit put out right now, so it was up to him. "Well Amethyst, I'm alright with it if Luke is" I smiled. I looked over at Luke who was staring out the window. "Yeah, whatever" was all he said. I sighed. I couldn't stand this anymore. I stood up, nodded to Amethyst and left hastily before the flood of tears came. What had I done wrong, did i say something bad? I sat down in the shadow of the clock tower, the breeze ruffling my hair gently. Tears streamed down my face slowly and i buried my face in my knees.

It took me a while to get myself back together, i shouldn't react how i did. It was probably just anger to Shireen why Luke pushed me away. But I feel helpless not being able to do anything for him. I suppose it was different for Amethyst, she wasn't as pushy as me. She could stay with him, she had Justin to keep her company.

Suddenly, the world started to turn and revolve, very briefly the sky was below and the ground was above, but I found myself soon after, lying face down on the ground. I coughed out the dirt in my mouth and looked up from the ground. I was lying twenty feet from the bench i was sitting at and behind it stood Shireen, her wand still pointing at me. Another spell flew at me, which i was too slow to dodge.

It felt like a couple of seconds which were actually hours and I found myself in a bed next to Luke, bandaged at the foot. I had no recollection of what had just happened. I was so confused. I looked up. Amethyst was sitting next to me smiling and Justin talking quietly to Luke.

"Hey Lily" Amethyst smiled. "I suppose you want to know what happened, well Shireen was released and not suspended, and i guess she was still angry, she came after you, did a 'Flipendo' spell on you, stunned you and sort of...broke your leg, that was five hours ago, your legs are fully mended but you'll have to stay overnight I'm afraid, I packed you a bag from your common room, I hope you don't mind" Amethyst said.

I groaned. Was there any point in going out with Luke if all that was going to happen is a crazy psycho was going to break them up in the meanest way she could? I didn't pay attention to Amethyst as she was gossiping about random nonsense. Pretty soon Madame Pomfrey shooed them out and turned out the lights and went into her office again.

I stared at Luke in the darkness. I could tell he had his back to me. I didn't want to disturb him but i wanted to say something.

"Luke?" I asked

"Hmph?" he grumbled.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"No."

"Then why won't you speak to me"

"Doesn't matter"

"Yes it does! I'm your girlfriend and I'm here to help"

He didn't reply and pretty soon, he started to snore. I sighed and turned my back on him and curled up and slept.

* * *

_**Amethyst**_

I walked slowly back with Justin through the very dark corridors of Hogwarts. We didn't go straight back to our dormitories, instead we went outside into the moonlight lit entrance courtyard. The night was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky, loads of stars could be seen and if you looked closely you could see clusters of stars. It was very late and I was pretty sure almost everyone was inside except from us. Instead of sitting down we decided to lay down on the ground next to each other and stargazed for a while.

Someone was shaking me. I grumbled and waved my arms to bat the person away. I failed to hit them so I opened my eyes. I was immediately blinded by sunlight. I looked around dazed. Justin and I were lying down sleeping in the middle of the courtyard, we must have dozed off! I was deeply embarrassed. I awoke Justin and he too was confused.

As usual by the time we were showered and in fresh clothes the whole school knew about out little camp out in the courtyard. It was very annoying, people were wolf whistling at us in the corridor for a bizarre reason. Together we headed on up to the hospital wing to check on Lily and Luke to see whether or not they would be discharged today.

"Oh Dear" I said when i entered. Luke was sitting at a bed at the far end of the room eating breakfast and Lily was sitting at the door, the furthest bed away from him. I nodded to Justin and we seperated to opposite sides of the room. I sat next to Lily a smiled at her. Lily frowned at first but tried to smile weakly back. "So what's going on then?" I whispered.

"He refuses to speak to me, he won't tell me a reason!" Lily whispered back.

"Don't worry. Justin is having a word with him, we'll sort him out" I replied. I sat with her in silence for a while before Madame Pomfrey told us that Lily was discharged and we were to leave. Justin stood up in the corner and followed us, Luke was staying for a bit longer. We didn't go far before we sat down and looked at Justin.

"Well he said he didn't want to get you hurt. Apparently if you were seen with Luke, Shireen would flip out all the time and beat you both up, you haven't done anything and he hates the way he is treating you, he is even hurting himself when he speaks badly to you, just to stop you getting hurt." Justin told us.

I didn't say anything, nor did Lily. I think we were both in shock. He was only being horrible to her to protect her. I shook my head. I didn't know what to think of it. As i sat there thinking, the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team strolled past. He glanced over. "Oi! Amy! Quidditch practice now! And fetch Luke!" he barked and he stormed off.

"Oh." I said quietly. I stood up and hugged Lily and Justin goodbye and headed back on up to the hospital wing. However when I arrived Luke had already gone. I shrugged and went to put on my quidditch robes and grab my broomstick.

Like last night, the sky was cloudless and it was strangly warm for a winter morning. I strolled across the grounds to the underground passage under the owlery that led to the training grounds and the Quidditch Gate. I found Luke already here. He avoided my gaze. I shook my head and walked onto the quidditch pitch with the team.

Practice went well, however Luke was still a bit injured and ignoring everyone's gaze. I caught up with him after practice and held him to the spot.

"Luke, you can't keep ignoring us! You and Lily are in love, don't let Shireen ruin that please! If she is bothering you, go to the headmistress. Don't forget, we're here for you, It's going to be hard but you need to stop Shireen somehow, if you ignore Lily, she'll think she's won and she can get you back!"

He stared at me for a very long time. Eventually he nodded, i could see tears come out his eyes. I hugged him in a friendly way and we walked in the midday sun up to the great hall where we met up with Justin and Lily again.

"Lily" Luke said. "I am so sorry for the way i have treated you...It killed me ins.." Lily put her finger to Luke's lips and kissed them. Apology accepted i suppose.

I was relieved that we were finally friends again, and it was found out that Shireen was suspended for a few days, coming back Saturday night. But now was not the time to think about that. The quidditch practice reminded me about the game on Saturday, only two days away, I hadn't realised it was so close away. My mid was now very focused on the match, and I hastily anticipated the game. Hufflepuff might even win this year. However...that'd mean I'll be playing against my sister. I never spoke to my sister in school, we don't get along. Amber Gambrell was her name. When it came to anything competitive between each other, we will get very very competitive. That's why I was determined to beat her at quidditch. I looked over towards the Gryffindor table where she sat. She sat with the other 6th year friends and for a brief moment our eyes came into contact and we both glared and looked away.

As I walked with the group through the corridor, holding hands with Justin, I saw my sister walking in the opposite direction. I stuck out my foot quickly, however she mirrored me and we both ended up tripping over each other, and since I was holding hands with Justin, he fell with me. Again we glared at each other but didn't say a word, we were embarrased on how it went. We just walked on, heads held high.

* * *

_**Luke**_

Today was the day of the match. A very important match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. If Hufflepuff lose the match they'd probably need to beat Ravenclaw by a very very high amount. But all was to be determined today. Also, today was the day of the double date. I didn't know whcih one I was more nervous for. The double date was going to be very nerve-wracking but Amethyst will make sure everything will go smoothly I'm sure. I sat up in my bed and glanced at the clock. I swore very loudly and jumped out of bed, the game was due to start in ten minutes. I hadn't eaten or had a shower, i could do neither now. I shoved my robes on and grabbed my broom and decided to do my usual shortcut by mounting my broomstick and flying across Hogwarts to the quidditch pitch. I usually did this if i was every late for anything. It only took a few minutes to arrive. I ran inside panting looking up to my team who glared daggers at me. Ameythyst, who obviously didn't see me at breakfast had grabbed me something at the gret hall for she passed me a sandwich. I rammed it down my throat and quickly rinsed my hair in the showers.

"Right, now that Morgan is seen to his needs which for some reason he decided to only now see to, I'll move on, This game isn't going to be easy. But we have to try our hardest and get through this. If we win today and lose to Ravenclaw by a fraction of the score, Hufflepuff will win the Quidditch Cup for the first time in decades. So lets get out there and win!" roared the captain.

We all in unison grabbed our brooms and we all ran pretending our brooms were swords, ran roaring onto the pitch as if we were running into battle to where the Gryffindor team watched bemused at what we were doing, one person in the team, when we stopped in front of the gryffindor team even jabbed the air in front of the captain as if to stab him. Amethyst giggled behind me. The captains shook hands and we kicked off into our starting positions. The whistle blew and Amethyst grabbed the quaffle straight away and flew off towards the goalposts. However she tried an attempt on goal oly to miss by at least 20 feet. I was confused. Amethyst wasn't that bad. I shrugged and flew round the pitch, maybe to try and snatch an early win. I looked round the field just as Amber scored the first goal for Gryffindor. The red crowd cheered loudly and I watched as Amethyst got the quaffle again and passed it to...Amber. What was wrong with Amethyst? It started to rain and umbrellas popped up everywhere. The sky started to darken and I started to get drenched. I didn't look round for the snitch, i watched Amethyst go for goal again, however at the same time i saw a flash of blue coming from the Gryffindor stands. I was outraged, someone was confunding Amy! I pointed my wand at the blue light and shot at it, the person jumped and dropped their wand over the stands and it fell into the dugout around the pitch. I was sure to get hell for it later but at least the game was honest again. Because the interuption was now gone Amethyst managed to score two more goals and equaliase with Gryffindor. Amber and Amethyst seemed to be having a battle in the air, the other chasers seemed to have moved to the sides and let Amber and Amethyst get on with it. I had to stop it soon, Amber and Amethyst could get violent soon. They would start to get dirty. I flew around the pitch frantically, avoiding Amber and Amethyst as they flew into each other and tackled in the worst ways such as kicking and punching the quaffle out of each other's hands. Goals were being scored every minute. Fifteen minutes into the match the score was 160-150 to Gryffindor. Amber was starting to kick Amethyst herself now instead of Amethyst. I was so angry at Amber that I flew straight towards her but dived off at the last minute. However in my distraction, I had failed to notice that the Gryffindor seeker had found and captured the golden snitch meaning that we lost 310-150. then came the shouts from the captain.


	15. Date Lake

**Chapter 15**  
**Date Lake

* * *

**

_**Luke**_

"LUKE YOU IDIOT! I SHOULD FIRE YOU FROM THE TEAM RIGHT NOW! WHY WERE YOU WATCHING AMETHYST AND AMBER, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING THE BLOODY SNITCH!" screamed the Captain. I glared back at the captain, hesitated and pointed my wand at the captain, "Silencio!" I shouted. He opened and closed his mouth, but no noise came out. He made a rude gesture with his finger and flew off into the changing room. I was in no mood to argue with the captain, we lost the game, but we still had one more game, Hufflepuff were still in the running, but I didn't care about quidditch just now, Amethyst and Amber were fighting still, teachers were screaming up to them, and the pupils were cheering them on, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Spells shot from Amber to Amethyst. My eyes widened, spells could hit them off their brooms. Teachers now flew out to them to stop them. I flew closer, narrowly missing a stray stunning spell. I watched as it hit a teacher square in the chest, she toppled back, falling. Instincts kicked in and I shot off to catch her, this seemed to knock the sense into Amber and Amethyst and with one last glare, they shot back away from each other and into the changing rooms. I flew over to the teachers and lowered Professor Vector, who was unconscious, into her seat, as Madam Pomfrey, who was in the seat in front looked after her.

That had to be, the worst ever game of quidditch since the time when Harry Potter was banned under Professor Umbridge's regime. I walked very slowly out of the quidditch gate and into the training grounds. Snow started to fall gently onto the grounds. I was so exhausted. My eyes were starting to close. I tried to keep them open. I had to get ready for the date later on. I stumbled across the grounds, slowly to the Herbology greenhouses. The smell from the potions club, that was based in nearest greenhouse to be was intoxicating. I felt a tiny trace of energy pulse through me. I was intrigued. I walked with a tiny bit more pace now as I entered the energy filled room. A girl, possibly the head of the potions club walked over, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Sorry…I'm just so tired, but I think your making a sort of energy potion, for I feel a bit more…alive"

"Yes, we are making Wiggenweld Potion…Would you like a bottle? We could sell it to you for six sickles?"

"Yes, Please, I think I'll need it"

I handed over the money and took a bottle, with a pint of potion in it. I took a swig and downed the whole bottle in one. In an instant, my eyes flew open; I felt my brain start to work faster and faster and the energy surge through my veins. I felt as if I could run for miles without stopping, I felt my lungs expand and my heart beat slower, healthier. So I did, I ran through the greenhouse, along a corridor, into the Transfiguration Courtyard, along the grass, through into the Tapestry corridor, Down the stairs, into the dungeons, tickled the painting, and into the Common Room. I wasn't even out of breath. I looked around…Amethyst wasn't in…thinking about it, Amethyst was probably in the dormitory. I saw her friend Mary, come out of the dormitory. I walked over to her, "Is Amethyst in there?" I asked. "Sorry Luke, haven't seen her since the match."

I paused. Where was she?

* * *

_**Amethyst**_

I stood in front of the stone gargoyle…It stood back, and a stone staircase started to move slowly upwards, I stood on it as it moved. After a few seconds it reached the top, In front of me, there was a great oak door, with a brass knocker, I knocked on the door and waited. Professor McGonagall's strict voice called out, "Enter". I opened the door and straight away looked around. The office was filled with portraits of elderly woman and men, old headmasters and mistresses of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall stood next to the fireplace, Amber standing quietly, her head lowered next to her. I slowly walked over and stood next to Amber, lowering my head too. "Disgraceful" was the first thing Professor McGonagall said. I blushed from embarrassment. "That was absolutely disgraceful what happened. You two are sisters! Where is your compassion? I just cannot believe you two behaved like that! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves" She reached up and took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes and moved over to her desk and sat. "I'm done with you two, I expect you to apologise, and because of your behaviour, you two will be receiving a detention tonight."

I gasped. The date was tonight. I couldn't let everyone down.

"You shall both be serving detention scrubbing the potions classroom for Professor Slughorn. Please, leave now"

I glared at Amethyst, but I was too busy thinking about the date. Should I reschedule? But that would just then let everyone else down. Then there was Justin, what would I say to him? He probably would be unhappy with me. I slowly walked through the corridor and separated from Amber without another word. It was starting to get dark outside now. The light of the sun fell behind the hill, and the sky turned into a reddish-pink. I turned the corner and bumped right into Lily, who was dressed up and ready by the looks of it. I felt a tear fall down my left cheek.

"Amethyst, How come you're not dressed up yet, and…why are you crying?" She put her arms round me in a hug.

"I…can't…date tonight" I said tearfully, "I have a…detention, because of earlier…"

"It's ok; we can do it tomorrow night if you want? It's no problem, I'm pretty sure that the boys haven't even started to get ready, now come on, let's go tell them" she smiled. She put her arm round my shoulder and led me away to the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

_**Shireen**_

"…we can do it tomorrow night if you want...?"

I hid behind the suit of armour, waiting for them to leave. For I had heard enough. They were obviously doing a double date tonight. But I had to find out more. I just couldn't let Luke have a date with someone who wasn't me. I wanted him back. He didn't understand my desire. I couldn't love anyone else. I sacrificed my education for him. I was lousy at magic. I forced my way into Hogwarts for him, but I still hadn't actually won him over. But I still had time. I was going to go to this date, and I would interrupt it. Lily could fall over and die, I hope she would just move to America like Sky did, and then there was no-one else for Luke to go to. But there was Mary, Amethyst's friend. Luke could potentially go with her. Or there was Meredith. Luke knew her. However, I had the upper hand. I learnt a spell from my friend which fatigues people. I casted it on Luke as he left the quidditch gate earlier, to sabotage him. However, since the date wasn't tonight, it didn't matter. But I might try the spell on other people sometimes. Like I could try it on Lily tomorrow, so she stand Luke up. Then I'll swoop in and take him. But these were all ideas.

I soon realised I was getting looks, for I was still behind the suit of armour, I stood up and stepped out from behind the statue and started to pace the corridors in no particular direction. I had to find out, somehow, where this date was to take place. But how? How was I going to get the information out of them?

* * *

_**Justin**_

"So, the date is off till tomorrow night then? It's fine by me, as long as there is actually a date" I smiled. I didn't mind the date being post-boned better than Amethyst getting in trouble from missing her detention. I was a tiny bit upset, but it was fine. Luke and Lily understood.

"Right…well, I better be off to the Potions class then…" said Amethyst slowly as she left the candle-lit library. I stood up and ran after her, "Woah, going without me now?"

"But you don't have a detention…?"

"No, but I can still escort you there can't I?"

Amethyst smiled and held my hand as we started to walk off together through the corridor. "So, Amethyst, where exactly are you planning on having this date, side of the lake or somewhere else?"

"I was thinking…well, last year, I was a bit lonely, and I went out into the middle of the lake, using a ice charm, to get over, but there is a tiny, tiny island in the middle of the lake, and in the middle, is a nice little clearing, quite helpfully, is big enough to fit five or six people. So I thought, we could go there together, have a sort of campfire?"

"Yeah it's fine by me…" I looked behind me. I could have sworn I saw someone. I could defiantly hear footprints…Maybe it was Peeves…Anyway, We were starting to approach the stairs leading down to the potions class. I kissed Amethyst for a moment outside the classroom, before wishing her farewell. "I'll meet you at the Astronomy tower, at ten?" She nodded and I took the underground passage that led from the dungeons to a staircase up to the seventh floor corridor.

The Ravenclaw Common Room was very cold tonight, the fireplace wasn't lit, and the windows were open wide. Rain lashed down outside, coming through the windows. The sky was pitch black and the moon and stars had gone. A scream rung out across the grounds, continuously, growing louder and louder. I stood, in drapes, in the centre of the common room. My hair whipped from side to side from the winds blowing through the window. The screams grew closer and closer. And suddenly a small girl was standing, facing out the window. The girl was the source of the scream. Amethyst's hair was going crazy, she wouldn't turn round. I approached her slowly and put my hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head without turning her body. She faced me, and I screamed.

I was on the floor, below the divination trapdoor. I sat up, shaken, what had caused me to collapse like that, and the nightmare? What had happened?

* * *

_**Lily**_

The sun rose slowly in the sky that morning. I looked out upon the castle from the dormitory window; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I just hope it'll stay this way throughout the day. Then the date tonight would be absolutely perfect. I slowly got dressed, and seeing as Amethyst saw what I wore yesterday, I had to pick out a new outfit. I'll decide it later, after class. I dressed into my school robes and walked slowly out of the dormitory, it was very early and I didn't want to be the only person in the great hall. I could take the long way? I nodded to myself and took the long way to the great hall. I entered the seventh floor corridor and strode over to the grand staircase. As I glanced sideways, I saw a person lying on the floor. I gasped, as I recognised him. It was Justin. I ran over to him and crouched down.

"Justin?" I whispered to him.

"Urrr?" He mumbled.

His eyes slowly started to open; he was still in his school robes from yesterday. He looked up at me.

"You ok, what happened?"

"…No…idea. I…yesterday I was walking along…and I suddenly felt very tired…I had a nightmare…guess I fell asleep" he mumbled.

"That's weird…Luke told me, yesterday, that he felt very, very tired, out of no-where…Luckily, he went along to potions club and drunk some Wiggenweld potion…Something or someone is making people tired I think. Well, come with me, off to get some breakfast"

I helped him up and walked about two feet to the side of him together to the great hall. It wasn't so empty now. There were about half the students here. I glanced down at my timetable, even though I knew what I had, double charms. It was ok, I had it with Luke, and Charms was my favourite subject. I looked round the hall. Of course…he was still asleep. He usually slept in and was late to classes. I giggled to myself quietly. I was too intent in my thoughts that I didn't notice Justin had already gone over to sit with Amethyst. I focused myself and went over to join them, as we discussed what had just happened with Justin.

Luke should have been here by now; I stood outside the Charms class, as Professor Flitwick let us into the class. I couldn't see Luke. Usually he would come panting round the corner right now. I was starting to worry.

Charms came and went, and he didn't turn up. Nor did he turn up for the next two lessons. I was really worrying about him. I sacrificed my lunch to go find him. I searched round most of the school, the bell was going to go soon and I was still panicking. I passed through the viaduct entrance, and saw him. He was fast asleep behind a gargoyle, by the staircase. I sighed. I was so confused…what was happening?

I sat with Luke in the hospital wing. We had missed the last two lessons of the day, but the prospect of the date was overwhelming. The four of us were going to skip dinner, and while everyone was eating, we were to get ready. All four of us have asked Madam Pomfrey for a glass of Wiggenweld potion, and now, we were certain, that none of us would fall asleep during the date. We didn't want to worry about this whole sleep problem; we wanted to focus on tonight. Luke turned and looked at me and smiled.

"I'm ready to go" he grinned. I know he now felt energised, and now it was time to go get ready. For the bell had rang for dinner and we were planning that by the bell rings for the end of dinner, we would go out to the grounds. Luke and Amethyst were in charge of going to the kitchens and getting some food off the house elves and Justin was going to the Room of Requirement, to sneak out to the Hogs Head to get some firewhiskey. He was to come back soon.

We left the hospital wing with a bounce in our stride. As we reached the grand staircase, we both kissed for a minute, and departed off to our respective common rooms. I could swear I was being followed. I looked round behind me. I saw a shadow dart behind a pillar. I whipped out my wand and walked cautiously round the corner and screamed, "Stupefy!" The shadow fell over backwards. Even though the person was unconscious, I stepped cautiously again towards them. I saw the features; it was Luke's ex-girlfriend, Shireen? I think her name was. I felt no sympathy for her. For I realised, it must have been her that is making Luke and Justin sleep. She was trying to sabotage our date, that bitch! I felt like kicking her, if I were spiteful, but I was a better person than that. I decided to just leave her there. To hell with her. I walked away from her and went on up to the common room to get ready.

* * *

_**Amethyst**_

I was ready. I examined myself in the mirror beside my bed, I wore no makeup, I didn't agree with the stuff. However, I wore a billowy yellow patterned top, and a knee length white skirt. I was starting to really look forward to this date now. What we were going to do is, me and Luke were going to meet up in the common room, and Lily and Justin in theirs. Then we would meet in the boathouse and the men would hand the ladies over. Then we would set off towards the island.

The sky was perfect; it was a great hue of red-pink. The sun was low in the sky. The waters were still and calm. I arrived early with a very well dressed Luke, who wore pure white robes. Because we were first here, I turned to face the island from the warm and sun-lit boathouse.

"Glacious!" I said as I pointed my wand at the water. I concentrated and an ice path appeared across the lake, that was only two foot wide, but it reached the island. Only two minutes of waiting, and the other arrived. I was passed from Luke and I fell into Justin's arms as Lily into Luke's. As I created the ice path, I was the first to go across, and then Lily, then Justin holding the firewhiskey, then bringing up the rear was Luke with the food.

We soon reached the island as the sun touched the top of the mountain, and as Amethyst said, the island was tiny, and in the middle, surrounded by trees, was a dry clearing.

"Ermm, Amethyst, I think we should melt the walkway, just to be safe."

"Why?"

Lily whispered, "I think Shireen is the cause of Luke and Justin being tired, she was stalking me earlier, and it's just a precaution.

"Right" I said. I pointed my wand at the walkway and whispered, "Incendio."

The ice walkway melted away and I caught up with the other three, who had already started plating out the food. I skipped over happily and sat next to Justin. He poured out glasses of firewhiskey and handed them to me and the other two. I knew I was underage, but I didn't care, I took a mouthful and felt the fire in the back of the throat. I leant over and kissed Justin.

I watched as Luke started to feed some grapes to Lily. I smiled and laid down on the grass and watched the birds fly past.

"I love you so much Justin" I whispered softly.

"I love you too Amy" he replied softly back.

In the distance, I heard Luke say the same thing to Lily.

"I love you too Luke!" said a voice that was not Lily's, it sounded like…

A flash of light and Lily was stunned on the ground, I saw a flash of light fly past me and one hitting Justin. I screamed. I stood up and whipped out my wand and aimed it at Shireen, who stood wild eyed at the corner of the small clearing. Luke was standing up too beside me. His wand raised too, fury in his eyes.

"SHIREEN, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! YOU THINK YOU ARE MAKING ME LOVE YOU? BY STUNNING MY GIRLFRIEND, OH YES, TAKE ME NOW SHIREEN! THANKS SO MUCH FOR STUNNING EVERYONE AND RUINING MY DATE!"

Shireen stood shocked, this, I think, was the first time Luke ever stood up to Shireen. Seeing that Shireen was going to put up a fight, I unexpectedly sent a stunning spell towards her, which she wasn't quick enough to block. She was now unconscious, in the middle of the lake, where she belonged. The Date Lake was ruined.


	16. Prophecy

**Chapter 16**

**Prophecy**

* * *

_**Amethyst**_

"You lot at the back! Quieten down! You're giving me a headache with your racket!" came the annoyed cries of Professor Slughorn He had changed a bit in the last few months, he became ever more tired and he became a lot more grumpy and stubborn. I think he wanted to retire.

We quietened down like he asked and got on with what we were supposed to be doing. The room was aloft with smells and smoke from the many cauldrons. I realised that many people in the class were actually quite a few steps ahead of them.

"Oops, I've just realised, we need some flax stems" I said to the others. They murmured a recognition and I walked quickly to fetch some. Lily was the best out of the four of us, by far. Then it would probably be Justin, then me, and then there was Luke… He wasn't the best. He could do it, just, but he had never made a perfect potion. I had got back to the table and handed them the ingredients.

"I was thinking…" I started.

"Amethyst! Quiet!" came the annoyed cry again.

I sighed and started to chop up the flax stems. The bad thing was, this was a double lesson, and only ten minutes had gone by so far. I peered over into Justin's cauldron, his potion was a translucent orange colour, as described in the textbook. My potion was a opaque green. Not good. Another few minutes passed and no luck had come. Professor Slughorn had now started to come round and inspect the potions. He praised Lily enthusiastically, nodded at Luke, whose potion was a vague rainbow colour, God knows how. He smiled at Justin, and then came to mine. He peered down, grunted and said;

"For heaven's sake girl, the textbook said use the blue coloured beans, not the purple! You've turned it from a Elixir of Merriment to a Broth of Woe! And there is no turning back, start again." He sighed and he emptied her cauldron. I banged my head on the desk and moved away from the cauldron for a moment. Justin came over and hugged me softly.

"It's ok, I can h…"

"Justin! This is not some romantic love-in, get back to work!"

"…elp"

"No, it's ok"

I looked up at the clock and raised my hand.

"This better be important" said Slughorn exhaustedly.

"I've got a Career's Interview I have to attend now sir"

"Good, begone"

I was taken aback but I hastened to get out of his class, while he wasn't looking I pecked Justin on the cheek and almost ran out of the classroom. I had lied of course. Well not really, I tiny lie, my career's interview was not for another ten minutes. Guess I'll just have to walk slowly then.

I arrived on time at Professor Longbottom's Office. He invited me in, the office was barrel shaped, like the dormitory and it stunk of earth. Plants littered the walls and floors, at the end of the room a small, ancient desk stood with a huge fat yellow armchair in front of it. I suppose that was my seat. I walked over and sat down on the seat. Professor Longbottom was rummaging in a battered filing cabinet and pulled out a file with my name scrawled upon it.

"Ok, relax, this shouldn't be strenuous, first of all, I'm going to go through the file, it's just got a few notes from teachers, like a report, ok, lets start"

He pulled out pieces of paper and quickly skimmed through them. A few minutes later, he put them down, stood up and went to a blackboard.

"Ok, well your best subject appears to be Care of Magical Creatures, according to your test and homework results. You're quite gifted in fact. Then Charms is your next best subject." He write the subjects down on the board. "Herbology…you're ok, I think you need to work on it, and your worst subject appears to be Potions…Anything to say about that?"

"I do struggle with Potions… To be honest, I think I'll be better…with a different teacher…"

"Now, now, Professor Slughorn is perfectly reasonable…"

"But sir, he hasn't been recently, he's been really mean and acut…"

"Enough, sorry, but you shouldn't bad mouth the teachers. But I will say this, Professor Slughorn won't be around much longer…I ought not to say actually, but he's leaving in a month or two. You'll get a new teacher around early April."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Professor Smith, née Brooks"

"Brooks? I'm sorry to ask, but do you know her name? I think I know her…"

"Her? How do you know it's a her? … Her name is Jennifer. Jennifer Smith, but remember, to you, her name is Professor Smith. Now back to our interview! Care of Magical Creatures."

Jenni… Jenni was coming back? Professor Longbottom was rambling on about the Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic, I nodded along with him, but wasn't actually listening to a word he was saying. I couldn't wait to get out and tell the others. Jenni was returning, and as a teacher. She smiled.

"Ah so you're happy with working in the Ministry of Magic, Control of Magical Creatures, you're smiling! I think that'll be fine then, come back if you have anymore questions, tell the next person to come in" And with that I left the room.

* * *

_**Sky**_

She was here. I knew it. The glimpse of blue, everywhere I went. Round every corner. In every mirror. Whispering.

"Sky…"

In the dark, I would walk the campus alone, the moonlight and stars above me. Azura was watching, always watching. I had to escape. I knew the art of apparition now. But wherever I seemed to go, she will find me, she will delay, but in the end, she will always find me.

Tonight seemed like the perfect night to leave. I was going to disappear. I was never here. I disappeared into the night. Into a cave, on the outskirts of Hogsmede. Where I was to stay. There was no question of going back to the castle, on the hillside. But my heart, yearned for him. I missed Luke, I wanted to be with him again. But I had to restrain myself. For now.

* * *

_**Lily**_

The sun was low in the sky now, and in the high archway linking the paved courtyard to the pathway down rocks to the boathouse, the sun shone through and the courtyard glowed a radiant gold. We sat at the edge of the courtyard, we had pulled up the benches parallel to each other to speak. I rested my head on Luke's shoulder, and Amethyst mirrored my movement with Justin on the other side.

"So how did everyone's career interviews go?" asked Justin

Luke quickly started talking; "It went ok, they said I should be a Charms teacher… Well that's what Professor Flitwick said, that I should be his replacement…"

Amethyst butted in, "Guys, I forgot to tell you! Guess what! I was in my careers interview and Professor Longbottom was going on about potions, and he said that Slughorn was leaving! And guess what? The new teacher is called Professor Jennifer Smith, but that's her marriage name, her maiden name is Brooks! Jenni Brooks!"

"You serious? That's amazing!" I shouted.

"Who's Jenni?" said Justin inquisitively.

"She's a friend of ours from last year" answered Luke.

We sat for a while in silence, until Amethyst broke the silence.

"Well, Professor Longbottom said that I should be in the Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic"

"I've been told I should be a nurse in the Hospital Wing…Or a healer in St Mungos." I said.

Justin paused. "I was told to work in Journalism, for the Daily Prophet, it's ok I suppose, but, I've never seen it really"

We sat again in silence, letting the wind blow through our hair. We weren't paying much attention to the surroundings, I spotted Leo, alone, in the other corner of the courtyard.

"Leo!" I called. He looked over towards us, puzzled. "Come sit with us!" I smiled.

He hesitated but walked over towards us. "Is it Lily? And Luke?" he asked.

"Yes, here take a seat" I smiled again. I sat up and we scooted along the bench to give him room. "This is Amethyst, and Justin" she said to him, gesturing to the other bench.

The sun was getting lower now. "By the way, how were your potions?" asked Amethyst.

"They were good, Lily's was amazing as usual though." Luke replied. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

Curiously, Justin was staring at the floor, he pulled out his wand, pointed it at a slab and muttered a spell. The slab rose up to just under a metre high. "Exploding snap?" he said as he pulled out a deck of cards, he dealt out to five people and we started to play.

We soon found that Leo was the best at the game by far. He thrashed everyone at the game. Soon the sun sunk below the hills and the scene grew dark.

"So Leo, what was the Pacific school like?" I asked.

"Ermm" he started to say in his American accent, "Well, a lot warmer than here, about 30F more. And it was basically always sunny, on the way to class you can se the Pacific Coast. The building itself is quite modern, swimming pools and plazas litter the campus." He paused again. "There are only three houses as opposed to here, there's 'Eagle Dorm', 'Hawk Dorm' and 'Raven Dorm', named after birds of course"

"Sounds really nice, What house were you in?" asked Amethyst

"I was in Eagle house, which has similar traits to Gryffindor really."

"Awesome"

We looked up, it was quite dark now, we decided to go in. Justin fixed the paving slab back to normal and we left the courtyard and headed inside. Amethyst and Justin headed off away together to the Great Hall. Luke led me away, Leo paused and followed us hesitantly.

"Where are we going?" I asked Luke.

"Library, We've got OWLs soon"

"Erm, is it ok if I don't come? I think I'll just go back to the common room if that's ok?"

"Yeah…sure"

He kissed me and walked off away. I turned round to see Leo still looking puzzled.

"Come on Hart, lets go to the Astronomy tower, nice night tonight."

He nodded and I led the way there. He was very shy, didn't say much. As we walked up, Professor Trelawney walked past slowly, in a trance like state. She turned towards me.

"The blue haired woman will return. The Veela, has arrived." She said emptily. And with that she walked off again.

I stopped dead.

"What's wrong?" asked Leo.

I stared out the window for minutes, Leo watched me, scared.

Sky had returned? When? How? Why? And more importantly, where? My mind swarmed with thoughts, and Azura was returning? That meant danger again…one of us could be…killed…

* * *

_**Amethyst**_

I was talking to Justin when Lily dragged he legs into the hall. Her face was white as a sheet. Leo was supporting her movements. I jumped up out my seat and ran over.

"What happened?" I asked loudly.

"I don't know, Professor Trelawny I think it is? She said something about a blue haired woman returning, and something about a veela who has returned, something like that" Leo said slowly.

I turned to face him slowly, I was sure my face went white as well because Leo moved backwards scared.

"What's happening?" asked Leo.

"If Azura is coming back…we're bound to be hunted down!" I said clearly.

Leo remained clueless, but Lily and I, were on the verge of tears.


End file.
